Madly, Passionately in Love
by DettyisLove
Summary: Inspired by the Past Presents the Future episode. Daniel and Betty both have very strong feelings for each other and are trying to make sense of it. "You and I would be great together. We should forget about the world, tear each others clothes off and make mad passionate love to each other."
1. Chapter 1

**Madly, Passionately in Love**

Hi, this story is inspired by the episode Past Presents the Future. It will be max maybe 5 or 6 chapters. I don't think it will be longer than that.

Hope you enjoy! for entertainment only! WAH! I miss Ugly Betty!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Daniel sat at his desk thinking about Betty and how she dumped him for that stupid weasel! What the hell did she see in him? He was a damn jerk! Always popping up into Betty's life complicating it and making her upset.

He wanted to do more than give him a bad reference.

He sighed. He was sure Betty would be disappointed in him, though.

But hell, she was moving backwards with that loser!

She deserved better. Someone who appreciated her and didn't treat her like a second prize. Someone who saw how beautiful and amazing and special she was. Someone who thought she had the best smile. Someone who loved making her happy. Someone who...hell, he wanted to be the one to go with her, as a date, to her sister's wedding.

He frowned as he tried to look at the proofs he was supposed to approve. He felt so bummed. Why the hell would she drunk dial THAT GUY?

He was annoyed. Why would she rather go to a wedding with that jerk than him?

Wasn't he her best friend? Wouldn't she rather go with him? They would have so much fun together.

He sighed. Maybe he simply found Betty more special than she found him. He wondered if they somehow drifted apart as friends. Ever since she got her braces removed, it seemed they saw less of each other.

Did he do something to upset her?

He thought they had been getting closer. Especially after the other moron left her to go to Africa. What kind of idiot would leave Betty? None of those idiots knew how amazing she was.

She was an amazing, adorable, beautiful woman. He smiled faintly. She was looking so beautiful lately. He still thought of that night she got her braces removed. She had looked...dazzling. That smile of hers was breathtaking.

He sighed. He wished they still had their lunches, but even that had changed. They barely met for lunch once or twice a week, compared to their frequent daily lunches. He frowned, maybe Betty didn't want to be friends with him anymore. That notion hurt like hell. He loved Betty.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Betty stormed in his office, in a red burst of fire , "How could you?"

CRAP! She found out about the job reference! Dammit! He was screwed! The anger was practically radiating off her, the hot red dress she was wearing representing her mood, apparently. "You had NO right to give Henry a bad reference! You cost him his job!" she stated angrily.

He stood up in frustration, "I'm your friend! Don't I have a right to protect you when I see you making a huge mistake?"

"No! You don't!" That stung. Apparently, she didn't care that they were friends anymore.

By then several staff had formed outside his office.

She folded her arms across her chest, making his heart race, at how hot she looked. He could barely focus on what she was angry about. "Besides, who said I was making a mistake?" she asked.

He was irritated by her tone. "You _are_ moving backwards. You have so much ahead of you."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Oh my God" She placed her hands on her hips. Damn those curves. Was it terrible that he was feeling completely turned on by her right now. "Talk about moving backwards. What are you doing with _Trista_?!" the tone in her voice sounded like jealousy.

"That is so completely different!" He didn't even consider Trista a girlfriend. They only went on two dates. Was Betty really jealous of Trista? She wasn't even in the same realm as Betty. He inwardly grinned. Was that what she was really upset about? His Betty looked hot when she was angry and jealous.

"You know what." she sighed "Let's just make a deal. I'll _stay_ out your personal life, and you can STAY out of mine!"

Since when? She had always been in his life front and center, now she suddenly wanted to get out of his life. She wanted him out of hers? Before he could approach her, she slammed his office door shut and left.

What the hell? He'd never seen his Betty that angry at him before. He knew this couldn't only be about stupid Grubdork!

He felt annoyed that she yelled at him like that, and made such a big scene. Nearly everyone in the office had watched their argument.

He had half the nerve to pull her back in his office and kiss her senseless! She was damn hot! He'd never seen his Betty so passionately angry before. Especially at him! What the hell did he really do? It wasn't that big of a deal.

She sure made it a point to bring up Trista. He had to wonder if that was the real reason she was angry with him. He was going to find out why she was really so angry.

And maybe kiss her.

She had to look so damn hot yelling at him. All he wanted to do was rip her clothes off and make mad passionate love to her. On his desk.

He ran his hand through his hair, somewhat nervously.

Did his Betty want him too? She sounded really angry that he had dated Trista.

She was a sweet girl, but hell, even he found her annoying. She made no sense half the time, and the other half of the time, he wished he was with Betty, anyway. Actually, make that 100% of the time.

He determined he was going to confront Betty about this crazy drama. He was not about to lose the most special person in his life over two stupid losers that didn't even matter.

* * *

AN: More to come soon! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Madly, Passionately in Love**

 **For entertainment only!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Betty could not believe what just happened in Daniel's office. She didn't know what came over her. She was so...so angry!

But she wasn't even that angry over Henry.

Sure, Daniel shouldn't have given Henry a bad reference. She could have calmly told him to call back and fix it, but instead she felt the need to yell at him?

She felt like her body was on fire as she stormed out of his office. If she was being honest with herself she wanted to jump in his arms and kiss the life out of him, he was so sexy!

How genuinely upset he seemed that she was angry had made her heart race, but she had almost no control over what shot out of her mouth.

What was wrong with her? She felt like she wasn't even herself in there.

She wanted to go back and tell him she was overreacting, but she had made such a big scene and she was sure she hurt him. How stupid would she look if she came back and apologized?

She bit her lip, her heart racing at how she felt in there. The way he was so adamant that he was protecting her made her want to kiss him. He was so hot! She felt like she was burning up at the thought of him kissing her. Was it crazy that she wished he'd taken her in his arms and shut her up with a kiss?

She blushed brightly glad that no one had followed her. She was even more relieved that neither Marc nor Amanda saw their heated argument. Boy was it heated. She never felt that way before.

She felt so stupid for bringing up that stupid Trista, though!

UGH! Why did Daniel even like her? She was so dumb.

She felt flustered for even being so mad at that girl. It wasn't her fault Daniel was such an idiot!

She frowned, who was she kidding, _she was_ the idiot, here. She had embarrassed herself in there fighting with him over two people that didn't even matter that much.

Sure she had loved Henry. But that was IN THE PAST! She NO LONGER loved him. She was completely over him, especially after the disaster of a lunch they had earlier.

She didn't even want to go to Hilda's wedding with Henry. She really had wanted to go with Daniel. She knew it was crazy to ask him to be her date, but, she...she was so crazy about him!

Ever since she had gotten her braces removed and Daniel had looked at her with that...incredibly dreamy smile of his, she had felt...different about him.

Suddenly, he wasn't just her lovable friend Daniel, he was Daniel, this insanely attractive man she happened to be friends with.

She made it an effort to not see him as much, because she was terrified about how she was feeling about him. She didn't want to ruin the best relationship she ever had, all because she was...lonely and infatuated with him. Her Daniel was far more special to her than some unrequited attraction.

She didn't know why she acted the way she did. She wished she could take it back. She knew she had to apologize to him for her outburst. She just couldn't face him right now, or else she was sure she would either break down or attack him with a wild kiss.

When she got home, she felt so flustered, she walked over to the sink and dabbed her face with some cool water. She took a deep breath. Maybe she should call Daniel. It would be less embarrassing than seeing him. What would she say to him though?

She placed her hands on top of the counter after she drank a glass of water. She still felt flustered. Something in the way Daniel looked at her and was equally 'angry' made her heart race. Was it just her or was Daniel also insanely turned on by their fight?

She leaned back against her fridge, and shut her eyes. Why did Daniel have to be so handsome? He was such a gorgeous, attractive man. He was so totally sexy.

A small smile crossed her face. She loved how blue his eyes were. And how charming that smile was. How she wished she could just get lost in him. What was she thinking? She shook her head trying to snap herself out of this ridiculous obsession with the man.

Was Christina right all this time? Had she always been obsessed with Daniel?

She bit her lip, she just couldn't get enough of him. CRAP! He really was her crack! Damn it, Christina!

Why did she have to tell her that, again, when they were in London. UGH!

She took her jacket off and hung it by the door, she felt like her skin was permanently hot.

She bit her lip in thought; maybe she should call her friend.

She took out her phone.

"Betty, hey there, luv. I miss you!"

"I miss you, too, Christina. Actually, I'm kind of annoyed with you right now!"

"What about?" She could tell Christina was confused, wondering what she could have done. Betty sighed "You always tease me about how I'm supposedly obsessed with Daniel."

Christina laughed "Is that what yir mad about? It's not my fault, luv, that you're bloody addicted to the bloke"

"Christina!"

Christina laughed again "Oo, Betty, are you havin the hots for the man? Is that why yir mad, because you know I was right all along?" she laughed.

"I hate you, Christina!"

Christina laughed "Love you, too, Betty. This is great. You should flash im and see what happens."

Betty giggled "I got in enough trouble getting drunk in London, flashing Gio."

Christina laughed "that was great. Too bad it wasn't Daniel"

Betty chewed her lip nervously. "I'm so screwed, Christina. I totally messed up. We got in this huge fight"

"What about?"

Betty bit her lip "um...well, I guess, I was angry."

"Go on, Betty, I need more!"

"I yelled at him for giving Henry a bad recommendation"

"Oh, Betty, I think that lad is simply not good fir you. I side with Daniel on that one"

"Betty sighed "That's not the real reason I yelled at him"

"Ok."

"I uh..., I think I was…"

"Out with it!"

Betty blushed "I'm jealous, okay!"

"Of who? Daniel?"

Betty sighed "No, not Daniel, of who Daniel is dating. Am I crazy Christina? Daniel would never be interested in me anyway, right? I'm totally nuts for even liking him."

"Oo Betty. You know what I think, luv? I think that man has been equally obsessed with you. He's always callin you at every hour of the day. Didn't he call you when we were in London, when it was 5 in the morning London time?"

Betty bit her lip "Sure, but he didn't know the time difference."

"You can't fool me luv. That man called you when it was nearly midnight his time."

Betty blushed "what should I do, Christina?"

"Seems to me that you are quite smitten with him, luv. Why not go fir it? He is hot! I say, you only live once!"

Betty rolled her eyes "Christina, are you drunk?"

Christina laughed "no, actually. I've only had one drink today."

Betty laughed "You're so crazy."

"And it seems, that you are crazy about that man."

Betty smiled "I don't know. Maybe."

"Oo, Bet-ty, you need to jump im!"

Betty blushed "Christina!"

"Oh, what like you haven't thought of it."

Betty blushed even more. Christina laughed on the other end knowing that her silence said everything. "I say have fun, Betty. You never know. You two might be a perfect match."

Betty bit her lip. "Bye Betty." Christina ended the call knowing that that was as much as she could say to her friend to convince her to take a chance. Betty sighed as she thought about Daniel. Should she take a chance? She really wanted to kiss him. He _was_ really hot!

She wanted to run her hands over his chest and back and just feel his muscles under her fingertips and place kisses across his face. She shook her head. She needed to snap out of it! He's your friend Betty! she thought to herself.

She needed to take a cold shower or something. She was burning up. As she walked past the door, she started to unzip her dress when she heard a loud knock. She hoped it wasn't Henry again. She didn't know if she could deal with him right now.

* * *

AN: :D Please review! I'd like to know what you think so far! =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Madly, Passionately in Love**

For entertainment only! I hope you like the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

When Betty opened the door to see Daniel, her heart skipped a beat. "Daniel, um, hey"

He moved in her space and let himself inside her apartment, closing the door as he did. She looked at him strangely. "Daniel, look, if this is about before, um, I-" before she could continue her apology, he pinned her against her door, a gasp escaping her as he placed one of his hands over her and the other around her waist, his body pressed against hers.

She looked at his eyes in surprise, her heart beating out of her chest. The way his eyes looked, it totally made her melt.

He smirked as he looked at her. She bit her lip, unable to find it in her to push him away, or tell him to stop, or even ask him what the heck was happening right now.

He held her face and met her lips in a searing passionate kiss, the grasp he had on her face taking her breath away, making her heart lift out of her body. She felt like he was pulling all the air from her lungs.

Having him actually kiss her and having his body pinned against her was making her crazy.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, returning his kiss like she was on fire and he was her only source of water. Actually, it felt more like they were creating an inferno together.

He was so amazing, and he smelled like Daniel. Her Daniel. Her charming, intoxicating Daniel; the man she was so crazy about.

The man that was making her feel so much electricity, she felt she might over charge. She ran her hands along his back wanting to feel those amazing muscles and get completely lost in him.

Daniel's heart was pounding as he was kissing Betty. The whole way to her apartment he wondered what he wanted to say to her and how he felt about her, but as soon as he saw her he felt like all thought completely vanished from his brain and all he wanted was to kiss Betty, and have those soft full lips on his.

Kissing her was way more amazing than what he imagined. She was so passionate and full of fiery, electric energy. He felt like a bolt of lightning surged through his body. She was so intoxicating and she smelled pretty damn amazing, as well.

Having her hands trail down his back and reach his lower back made him feel hot all over. He ran his hands down her arms and when he got to her waist he pulled her midsection into him wanting her closer to him. She let out a gasp against his mouth, causing him to groan in response. She was so hot!

He was kissing Betty! _His_ Betty; his apparently insanely passionate and incredible Betty.

When he left her lips she was out of breath, her eyes still closed. He looked at her and felt so dizzy from the feeling she gave him "Wow Betty, you're so...so hot!" he stated in fascination, finding her even more exhilarating than he ever imagined.

She nodded, breathlessly, her eyes still closed "Daniel, you're...what? Um" She melted against the door. Betty felt like her ability to speak had completely disappeared. It was like he turned her brain to mush. He was so amazing!

When she opened her eyes, Daniel couldn't stop himself, he met her lips in another fiery kiss, that dazed look she had making him crazy for her. He felt he could never get enough of her lips, now.

When he felt her hands trail down his back again and around his sides and up his chest, he felt like she was leaving a trail of fire on his body; she was making him feel so...so amazing!

He left her lips to trail kisses down her face and neck as he ran his hands up and down her body following those perfect curves. "Uhh Daniel, oh wow" she was so hot.

Betty's heart was pounding and she felt she couldn't control anything in this moment. Everything felt like it was happening in a blur, yet she felt everything from his hot lips, to his sexy back, the way his torso was so firmly set against hers, the way his hands softly explored the curves of her body. He was making her crazy.

He surprised her completely when she felt him pull the zipper of her dress down, the feeling of his knuckles brushing her back giving her shivers. She didn't know how to stop herself, let alone him, she started unbuttoning _his_ shirt, as his kisses continued on her face. When he reached a particular spot on her neck, she was a goner. "Oh Daniel, goodness"

"Bettyy.." his voice was low and he sounded just as dazed as she felt. One moment she was against the door and the next she was lifted off the floor and dropped on her couch, Daniel moving over her and taking her lips in a steamy hot kiss, taking her entire breath away, she could barely breathe.

"Mmm…" he trailed his lips across her face and down her neck, his kisses teasing her skin, as his body settled against hers.

"Daniel…"

"Bettyy…" Daniel was completely lost in Betty. He lost all rational thought when he felt her lips against his, her body against his. She was so soft.

She was amazing. He never knew he could feel this way with his Betty. She was so incredible. As he kissed his way down her throat her reaction made him feel hot all over.

"Oh god, Daniel " her voice was breathless and hot, the way her hands gripped his back making him crazy. "Damn Betty...you're so...so... mm" he started to pull her dress down, placing a few kisses across her chest, the taste of her skin so sweet against his lips.

"Daniel… wow… oh God…" she was so lost in this amazing euphoria he was putting her under as he placed a hot kiss to her throat.

When Daniel moved over her body in a particular way, she felt him through his pants against her sending a delicious current of electricity through her entire body, she felt it everywhere, especially when he groaned against her throat, the vibration causing her pulse to spike.

As Daniel pulled Betty's dress down, seeing that amazing body of hers made his heart race, seeing the dazed look on her face and how pretty she was made his heart skip. "Goodness Betty, you're so...so _beautiful_ …" he breathed against her neck.

Betty didn't know how but her brain suddenly came back to her, she realized this was her and Daniel, her friend, the man she'd known and worked with for several years. She knew they had to stop this before they did something they might regret, no matter how amazing it felt "Daniel..."

"Hmm…" He continued to kiss her, and she was finding it difficult to keep her focus, but she knew that this shouldn't be happening, not like this "Daniel…"

"Mmm…" he was placing kisses down, making her heart race, her breaths to shorten, but she had to focus. "Daniel, wait" she pushed him off her and back against the other side of the couch, causing him to look at her in confusion as she sat up.

"What is happening?" she still felt like her brain wasn't fully with her, but she tried to maintain her focus. He grinned, that deadly cute grin of his "I was kissing you...and other things" he said with his eyebrow raised, taking a quick glance over her body.

She bit her lip, and pulled her dress back up to cover herself, and shook her head "We're friends. This..." she gestured between both of them "...shouldn't be happening."

The logic seemed to filter his brain again and he looked down in embarrassment. Her Daniel was embarrassed? She zipped her dress up as much as she could, and leaned over to him, placing her hand to his face "Daniel, don't be embarrassed, I um...I got lost in us, too"

He met her eyes, but still looked upset. She bit her lip as she looked in his eyes "Look, um...I can't lie to you. That was...so…"

A smile slowly started to cross his face and that made her smile "...amazing. I've never felt so...free and...so fantastic like that before"

There it was, that adorable smile of his. She blushed, biting her lip. She started to slide her hand off his face, but he took her hand and pulled her close to him making her heart beat out of her chest, and her eyes to grow bright in wonder. He smiled and placed a kiss to her lips. "You are so amazing, Betty."

She blushed, feeling her face warm. He placed his hands to her face. "I'm sorry I got so carried away, but to be honest, I've wanted to kiss you for the longest time. And after our uh...fight, I just had to kiss you."

She bit her lip at the look in his eyes, surprised that he said he'd wanted to kiss her for some time. He grinned "You are so damn _hot_ when you're angry."

She pouted and moved away from him. He took her hand again, and made her look to him "Betty, look I'm sorry for giving that idiot a bad reference, but to be honest, I don't think he deserves a good one. His character is shitty. I don't think that translates well for work"

She looked upset, and he didn't want to upset her further "Fine, I'll call his job right now, and take it back" he rolled his eyes and took out his phone. As he called, he could see the small smile crossing his Betty's face. She was so adorable. He wanted to kiss her again.

"Hi, this is Daniel Meade from Mode Magazine. You called before about a…" he HATED saying that idiot's name, but knew he had to do this for Betty. "Henry Grubstick earlier. Look, I was angry when you called; I got out of a bad meeting and took it out on your phone call. I think you should hire him. He actually saved my company a couple of times. He's good at his job. Yep, alright. Thanks. Bye" The was the hardest thing he'd ever done. He hated that guy! To actually say something nice was a major effort on his part.

When he looked to Betty he sighed in annoyance "there, you happy?"

She nodded with a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to her. "Uh-huh, thank you, Daniel." He smiled and placed his hands to her back wanting her closer to him, but she pulled away too soon.

She looked at him with a smile "Um, Daniel...Actually, I was wondering um… I'd like it if _you_ came to Hilda's wedding with me"

"Really?" he asked in surprise, his smile bright. She nodded with a smile "Uh-huh, as my date"

He grinned "really?"

She laughed "Yes"

"That's great!" he hugged her making her laugh. Daniel was so excited to go to Hilda's wedding as Betty's date. Actual date! "I mean, ya, sure, whatever you want, Betty"

She blushed, seeing how cool he was trying to act.

"So, no what's his face, right?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes at his inability to ever save his name correctly. "Only if there's no…" she almost blurted 'miss blessing in the skies'. She just nodded "Yep, no _Henry_!"

She sighed knowing she had to apologize to him. "Um...I'm sorry, by the way"

"For what?"

She bit her lip "For yelling at you. I was just so…"

He grinned "Angry?"

She laughed "jealous"

He looked at her strangely, but then smiled widely realizing she HAD been jealous. "I knew it!"

Betty's eyes grew wide "You did?"

He smirked "You are so cute, Betty. I've never seen you get that angry with me before. It didn't make sense for it to be only because of stupid grubdork"

"Daniel, be nice"

Daniel rolled his eyes "Whatever, I realized that you were jealous of Trista." he couldn't smack the grin off his face. "Shut up!" Betty smacked his shoulder. Ugh, she hated hearing about TRISTA!

He laughed "I don't know why you're so jealous of her. She's...not you, Betty." he said as he looked at her, finding that he was crazy about Betty.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

He nodded with a smile "yes, actually, because Betty is this insanely beautiful, sweet, smart, gorgeous woman, who is so special to me, and has the best smile, that no one can even hold a candle to her."

Betty smiled as she looked at him "Do you really think all that about me?"

He nodded and took her face in his hands "That and more. Betty, why do you think I was so angry about Grubdork?, sorry, what's his face" Daniel rolled his eyes.

Betty rolled her eyes at him, but shook her head "because you think he's not good enough for me?"

He nodded "well, yes, that's a major reason, but also because, I...I'm…"

"What?" she asked, wanting to know the real reason.

He looked nervous, but said "I'm crazy about you, Betty"

"You are?" she looked at him like he said he was an alien. He grinned looking into her eyes "yah, is that such a surprise?"

She nodded "Yes, it is, actually. I um...I never even knew you um...well, liked me, Daniel."

"What? I've always liked you, Betty"

"No, I mean, you really um...are crazy about me?" she asked, the softness in her eyes. He nodded and placed a kiss to her lips "Yes, Betty. I realized that's why I was so upset you called stupid, sorry, _that guy_ and decided you didn't want to go with me anymore."

He took her hand. "And I miss you, Betty. We hardly hang out anymore. We barely have our lunches. I missed my best friend. It made me realize how amazing and special you are and how I love having you in my life. I don't want us to ever drift apart as friends, because I-" before he could continue, Betty shut him up with a deep kiss.

He quickly responded to her kiss wrapping his arms around her, her warmth and passion resonating through his body. She was so incredible. He was finding that he was completely addicted to Betty.

When she broke their kiss, she looked at his eyes with a smile, seeing the cute look on his face. "You talk too much, Daniel."

He grinned and held her face placing a quick kiss "Yah, well, maybe because I'm so used to you chatting my ear away, it must have rubbed off on me."

"Hey!" She smacked his arm.

He laughed "I'm just teasing. I guess I thought this might be my one chance to make my case, and I better make it good."

She smiled as she listened to him. He was her crazy goofball.

As she looked at him, she saw his shirt nearly unbuttoned, "So...um" she blushed realizing that they almost...were really close to crossing a friendship line. He smirked seeing her blush and the curious look in her eyes "so?"

She bit her lip looking into his eyes "Are you and I going to...date?" she asked nervously, not wanting to get her hopes up.

He grinned "I think we'd be amazing together. This might be the best thing to ever happen to us." he smiled as he saw the cute smile spread across her face.

He looked at her eyes "What do you think Ms. Suarez, do you have time in your busy life for me?"

She took hold of him by his shirt and pulled him close so their eyes were locked on each others. "Always."

He smiled and held her face meeting her lips in a kiss. She pulled him up as they continued to kiss, and walked them over to the door, Betty pushing him against it. He grinned looked at her as he broke the kiss. She bit her lip, looking so cute. "Um, Daniel, I think you should leave"

He looked so disappointed, she couldn't help her laugh. "Daniel, oh my God, I'm not dumping you or anything! I just...if you stay I'll want to keep kissing you."

He grinned "Is that so bad? I'd love to keep kissing you" he said pulling her back for a long passionate kiss leaving her breathless as she looked at him. He grinned "I see nothing wrong in this arrangement."

She blushed "Um...well, I'll want to kiss you…" she pulled him down to her "and other things, that we shouldn't do right now"

"Why not, Betty? We're best friends, we know everything about each other, and we compliment each other in every way."

"I know, that's exactly why, Daniel. I just...I don't want to rush us. I um...like you too much."

He laughed and placed a kiss to her cheek "alright Ms. Suarez. Whatever you say."

She looked at him in surprise "Really?"

He nodded "sure, what? You want me to beg you to be with me now or something? I like you too, Betty. I respect you. Whenever you feel like it's 'ok' for us to be...more than friends, I'm here."

She smirked and pulled him close "I was hoping you'd beg a little."

He grinned placing a kiss to her cheek. "Oh, I can definitely beg if you want me to."

He got down on his knee, holding her hand as he looked up at her causing her to giggle. "Please Betty, you and I would be so great together. We should forget about the world, tear each others clothes off and make mad passionate love to each other." he said with a mischievous grin.

She blushed crimson, wanting to give in. That sounded insanely hot!

She pulled him up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him intensely, feeling like this was some kind of dream right now.

Was this really happening? Daniel Meade, the man she was 'obsessed with' and completely entirely crazy about wants to be with her. It was amazing, thrilling, intoxicating...

She ran her hands through his hair as she kissed him passionately, wanting to have as much of him as possible in this moment.

Daniel felt like Betty was kissing the life out of him. This woman was a blazing fire, kissing him like she was trying to making him burn with her light.

Her kiss was taking his breath away, making his heart race like a car, like a rocket, he didn't even know how to describe how intoxicating her lips were. He couldn't even focus on responding to her kiss, he was so lovestruck.

Betty stopped kissing him with great difficulty and when she pulled away and she saw the look on Daniel's face, she blushed. He looked so stinking cute as he looked at her with those sparkly blue eyes of his shining in fascination. He looked momentarily stunned.

A grin slowly crossed his face "Damn Betty! What was that?" he felt like his heart had literally come out of his body. She was like lightning and fire and electricity all in one. He felt he still couldn't breathe.

She bit her lip, blushing, as she looked in his eyes shyly. He let out a breath as he dropped his head against the door. "Damn woman. I am begging you now. Please be with me. We should definitely be together."

She laughed "Daniel, I'm, I...you're just so charming, I couldn't help it."

He let out another breath as he looked to her "I'm not complaining. Good lord. I don't know how those morons left you, Betty. They clearly are absolute idiots! I'm a lucky guy."

Betty blushed, biting her lip, feeling so happy that Daniel seemed to be...crazy about her too. She pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He let out a choppy laugh, still trying to catch his breath. "You are so insane Betty. God, I don't even know what to feel with you. You're like a whirlwind of awesome."

She laughed and hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry, Daniel. You're just so amazing, and I'm totally crazy about you, too. I'm so happy you like me"

Daniel held her face and looked at her with a smile "You're the sweetest. I love...I'm happy you like me, too, Betty." He was so close to telling Betty he loved her. "I should probably go before you attack me again. I will not be able to stop myself from taking you in my arms and having my way with you."

Betty bit her lip and nodded "Ok" she opened the door to let him out. She wanted to kiss him one more time, but knew Daniel well enough to know he was being entirely serious. As much as she wanted to give in, she was still so nervous. This was her and Daniel.

He looked at her, and let out a breath "You are so incredible, Betty. Wow, thank God you're over that loser. I'm so lucky" he took her hand and placed a kiss.

She bit her lip watching him, feeling so lucky herself. Daniel Meade was really crazy about her, too? It was so...wonderful. She smiled as she stared at him.

He grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to him. "You are so cute, Betty. I'm going to give you a kiss that will make you forget your name" he said before he took her face in his hands and kissed her like she'd never been kissed before.

Between the grasp he had on her face and that incredibly sexy mouth of his, she felt like he was lifting her soul out of her body. She felt like an electric current was running through her, it was so amazing. It was incredible.

If all those kisses before were amazing, this one was earth shattering. Mind blowing. Fantastic. _Amazing!_

He laced his hands through her hair, making her melt into his kiss. God, she felt like she was turning into jello. How could the man kiss this good? His kiss was passionate and intense and slow and sensual, and just the best combination.

And he smelled so damn amazing. It was like she could sense everything, the taste of his amazing lips, the way his hands clung in her hair, the smell of his intoxicatingly delicious cologne, the way her body was close to his. Everything felt so intense, so exhilarating.

The grasp he had on her face became softer as he held her face and then placed a small kiss to her lips and then her forehead and smiled at her before he left.

"Wow" Betty sank against her door, her ability to stand wavering, her heart was practically exploding like a firework display at the moment, and she felt like pins were traveling all through her body.

"Ohh...my...woww…" she had a loss of air.

She bit her lip, trying not to grin so big, but damn, that was the best most incredible kiss she'd ever had!

From Daniel!

After several long moments, she closed the door to her apartment in a daze, her brain had completely vanished now, she felt like she was floating outside her body. She collapsed on her couch, looking up at the ceiling with the brightest smile on her face.

* * *

AN: Please let me know what you think. =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Madly, Passionately in Love**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Daniel walked into MODE the next day with the biggest grin on his face. He felt like he was literally on top of the world. Nothing could upset him. Not even the Wicked Wilhelmina of Mode.

He felt so excited that he and Betty would date. He thought she was the sweetest most amazing woman he could ever know.

He couldn't stop thinking about the mind-blowing kisses they had yesterday. He knew she was the only woman he ever wanted to kiss again. He couldn't wait to see her so he could kiss her! She was so beautiful.

He was so excited to hopefully see that breathtaking smile; he had a special surprise for her today. Patience wasn't his strong point, though. He couldn't wait to see her! He never felt this happy before.

When he got to his office, and walked over to his desk, a bright smile crossed his face when he saw a danish sitting there with raspberries over that sweet cream filling he loved, glazed with honey. He saw a small card next to it with his name written across. He felt like his heart was a kite right now. His Betty was the best.

He picked up the card and read it:

 _Daniel,_

 _I got you your favorite. I hope your day is as sweet as you are._

 _Love, Betty_

Man, he wanted to kiss her! She was the absolute best! He loved her!

He really did. He realized last night, in the hours he tried to fall asleep thinking about her, that he was completely in love with Betty. She was not only his best friend and the most special person in his life, she was this insanely beautiful woman who made him smile and got his heart racing and made his life so much brighter.

He wanted to go over to her office and kiss her senseless, but wanted to surprise her later.

Man, this was torture. How was he going to wait? He tried to keep reminding himself how surprised she'd be.

He decided he'd save the danish and share it with her during lunch.

He grinned as he looked to the card again. His Betty was the sweet one, he thought. He never met someone so genuinely nice and sweet as she was.

He couldn't wait to see her. He looked to his watch, now he just had to wait three more hours. That wasn't so bad.

He sighed, yeah right! He couldn't stop thinking about her.

Betty was sitting at her desk finding the day a complete drag. She felt as if time was at a standstill. Especially when Amanda stopped by an hour ago gossiping with Marc, resulting in them driving her crazy, asking her about the fight she had with Daniel yesterday.

God, she really wished that didn't happen, but inside she felt so grateful, because if it hadn't maybe they wouldn't have...gotten closer.

She looked at the time on her computer noticing that it was nearly noon. She frowned wondering why Daniel hadn't come to see her at all.

Crap! Did someone take the danish she got for him?

Darn it! She hoped Amanda didn't take it!

Betty sighed. "Amanda, did you go to Daniel's office today?" she asked nervously. Amanda grinned "No, why Betty? Want me to go in there and tell him off for you?"

Betty shook her head "no, Amanda" she laughed, surprised that Amanda would even do that for her.

Amanda smirked "Oo Betty, you liked fighting with him, didn't you?"

Betty blushed "What? Of course not! Why would you say that?"

Marc stood up next to Amanda "Holy chimmichunga suace, she did! Look at her face!"

"OO Bettyyyy! I heard that you almost tore each other's clothes off, there was so much heat!" Amanda shot back excitedly.

Betty's face was crimson "That's crazy. I was...upset that he-"

"About stupid dork boy? We all know that! Geez, I don't understand what the big deal was. Daniel always goes around firing people that bother you. That's not new. I heard it was because you were mad he was dating that dumb model"

"Amanda! How do you know this stuff?! You weren't even there!" Betty stated in frustration, wishing this day could just be over.

Amanda shrugged looking at her nails "I know everything that happens at MODE"

Marc laughed "yah Betty, nothing gets past us! We know you're obsessed with lover boy! He's worse than you are. He's always in here! It's so pathetic."

"It's so funny seeing how clueless you both are about each other." Amanda said with a giggle.

"Daniel is always sniffing around our Betty-pop." Marc said in an annoyed tone. "I was surprised he didn't take the next flight to London after your left, chimmichunga."

Amanda's eyes lit with mischief. "Oh, he got so mad when he found out that Betty drunk dialed Henry yesterday" Amanda came back.

"That's because they're luvahs. Right, chimmichunga?"

Betty rolled her eyes, sighing as she stared at her computer trying to ignore them, but they were driving her crazy! This sucked! And it didn't help that they were constantly talking about her and Daniel. It just made her think about him more. She thought Daniel would have at least stopped by to thank her. Now, she felt like a major idiot for even getting him that danish.

She bit her lip, feeling upset. She wanted to see him. He made her feel so… her heart was flitting at the thought of him.

She heard Marc and Amanda squeal, but all she could focus on was the words on her computer that she couldn't even comprehend at the moment.

"Special delivery for Betty Suarez" she looked up and gasped in surprise, her eyes growing bright at the sight before her.

"Daniel! Oh my God! What is this?!" she asked in surprise, a smile crossing her face as she got up from her desk, Amanda and Marc were grinning like a couple of idiots next to her, as Daniel was holding this ridiculously giant-sized bouquet of the most beautiful red roses she'd ever seen. She'd never seen that many roses before.

As she looked at Daniel, he had the most adorable smile on his face ever!

He WAS the sweetest! She bit her lip, realizing that several other staff had seemed to follow Daniel over. She leaned close to him "Daniel, everyone will see" she whispered to him.

He grinned "I don't care, Betty. I'm not ashamed to be with you. You're amazing!"

She bit her lip at his sweetness. She couldn't stop herself, she took hold of him by his tie and pulled him to her for a searing kiss. She heard Marc and Amanda's crazy girlish squeals and others gasp in shock.

She smiled as she wrapped an arm around his neck to pull him closer, causing him to lose his balance a bit, especially carrying that huge bouquet of roses. He laughed and she could feel his smile against her lips.

He was so amazing. She loved him so much! She couldn't believe he did something so romantic like this for _her_ , especially at work. In front of everyone.

When she finally let him breathe again, she let go of him and stood there looking at him, her heart racing. He was so amazing. And he looked so handsome.

Daniel smiled brightly. "I love kissing you."

She blushed looking down, especially having everyone watching them. He held the giant bouquet out to her "I know this isn't your favorite flower, Betty, but-"

She shook her head "Are you kidding, Daniel? this is so beautiful! Thank you so much! I'm … it's so amazing. I've never seen so many roses, let alone gotten them before. There must be a hundred of them" she felt like her insides were melting looking at him, and seeing that charming smile of his.

She took the roses from him surprised by how much heavier they were. They both laughed seeing how they were bigger than she was.

He grinned "God, you're so cute" he took the roses from her and placed them on top of her desk, and pulled her to him for a passionate kiss, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist and his other hand holding her face. He was the best! She loved kissing him, and him kissing her. It was so exhilarating.

Daniel felt more than happy seeing that surprised look on Betty's face and seeing that gorgeous beautiful smile. He lived for that smile. She was so beautiful. He was so glad he was able to wait to surprise her.

It looked like she was so upset before he showed up. He could see that Amanda and Marc had probably annoyed her, like usual.

She looked so cute trying to hold the bouquet, and it being bigger than she was made him smile. He held her face and looked at her eyes, smiling brightly as he stopped kissing her.

She had this dreamy looking smile on her face, her eyes were sparkling like brown diamonds. It made his heart fill. He knew he was crazy in love with her.

"Wow" she said, melting in his embrace. Betty felt like her whole body was melting. He was the most amazing kisser. Kissing him was the best feeling she'd ever had.

"Damn you Betty! It's not fair you get everything!" Marc said in annoyance and left their office. Betty blushed realizing that everyone was still watching them. She felt so embarrassed.

Amanda came in between her and Daniel, splitting them apart. "I told you, Betty! You're so obsessed with each other! I'm taking your flowers, by the way!" she said before she picked up the giant bouquet and got stuck at the door as she tried to leave.

Betty and Daniel both burst into laughter.

Daniel grinned looking at Betty, the smile that was on her face making his heart race. She blushed under his gaze.

He smiled and said "Want to go to lunch with me?"

She nodded in a daze "Uh-huh"

He smiled brighter "How about I take you to that new Thai place?"

She smiled, staring into his eyes "mhm"

He grinned "Oh, and don't worry. I'll get your roses back"

She nodded, still in a daze as she looked at him "Ok"

He grinned "Betty! Stop being so cute."

She blushed, her cheeks flaming with warmth. He laughed as he took her hand in his as they walked out together. Betty felt like her heart was actually suspended outside her body.

Before they got in the elevator, Daniel placed a kiss to her cheek and whispered "by the way, thanks for that danish, sweetie pie. I saved it so we could share it, later."

Betty bit her lip as she looked to him. He was so sweet. She loved that he called her sweetie pie. She was so happy she got him that danish. And before she'd thought she was an idiot for getting that for him.

When they got in the elevator, they stood in silence. Betty couldn't take her eyes off Daniel. He was so SEXY! She just wanted to rip his clothes off and have him right there in the elevator.

Her heart was pounding at the passionate thoughts floating in her brain. She bit her lip and looked ahead, trying not to get so carried away.

Daniel draped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her a little closer to him. He looked at her with that perfect charming Daniel smile she loved and she was a goner! She pushed him against the elevator wall and captured his lips in a hot desperate kiss.

He was stunned at first, but quickly hugged her to him, kissing her back with so much fiery passion.

One moment Daniel was standing and the next he's pinned against the elevator wall with his hot and sexy Betty kissing him like crazy.

Damn she was HOT!

He held her face and stopped the kiss a second or he was sure he'd disintegrate from her fire. His Betty was a blazing fire of passion!

"Holy smokes, Betty!" he was breathing hard as he was still leaning against the wall.

She blushed brightly, stepping back from him "I'm so sorry, Daniel. Oh gosh, I don't know what came over me." She looked down, feeling so embarrassed. She'd never felt like this before.

He placed his arm around her waist pulling her next to him, still trying to catch his breath after that electrifying kiss. "I'm not complaining, Betty! Hell, that was the hottest kiss ever!"

She bit her lip glancing up at him shyly. He grinned "I'm just surprised, that's all. You're so amazing! Please tell me you've never kissed dorko and moron like this!"

She blushed and shook her head no as she looked at him. A satisfied grin crossed his face "Hell yes! Thank God! You're so amazing! I'm so lucky!" he wrapped his arms around her looking at her eyes, the look in his filled with not only passion, but love.

"I'm so glad I bring out this beautiful, amazing, passionate side to you, Betty. You're so special. I'm so happy that we're...dating" he said with a bright smile.

Betty smiled, feeling her heart melt as she looked at him. He was so sweet. She felt so lucky that he felt this strongly about her. She loved him so much. She held his face and kissed him "Thank you, Daniel. You really do bring out this passion in me. I've never felt this way about anyone before. You make my heart race, and give me butterflies, and make me smile"

Daniel held her face, looking at her with a loving smile. "That makes me really happy, Betty. I love making you smile. You have the best smile"

She smiled as she looked at him and he nodded with a grin "Yep, that's that smile I love!"

He kept his arm around her, keeping her close to him. She felt so much… comfort, solace, _happiness_ from being this close to him. She glanced up at him, and saw this sexy smile cross his face, and then he looked to her, his eyes shining with mischief.

"What?" she asked wondering what he was thinking about.

He grinned brighter; as he was about to tell her, the elevator made it to the main floor. She sighed, as he took her hand and walked out with her "I'll tell you later." his voice was low and seductive and it made her stomach flip.

She was sure it was something naughty. She felt herself blush, wondering what he was thinking.

When they made it to the Thai restaurant for lunch, she felt so happy that Daniel knew her so well.

She thought about how he told her he was her friend and only wanted to protect her before with the whole Henry thing. She knew it was true. Daniel was her best friend. He knew her better than she knew herself sometimes.

When they were shown to their table, as Daniel was about to take a seat, she took hold of him and surprised him with a kiss.

He looked at her with a bright smile. "Thanks Betty, what was that for?"

She bit her lip, her gaze drifting to the table shyly. He pulled her close to him, his hand resting on her lower back. "Please tell me what you're thinking. You're so cute when you blush."

She looked to him, seeing that smile there made her heart skip. "Thank you for being my best friend"

He grinned "what?"

She chewed her bottom lip in thought, placing her hand to his face. "I feel so lucky that I have a friend like you, that cares about me, and protects me, and listens to me, and is there for me, and knows what my favorite food is, and what my favorite flower is, and how I love to eat french fries when I'm upset, and that I love butterflies, and is always there supporting me in my dreams. "

He smiled lifting his hands to her face, looking into her eyes with this sweet loving look. "Me too, Betty. That's why I think we'd be...really great together. You know me better than anyone."

She smiled as he looked at her eyes with this warm look. "You know when I'm upset or stressed or worried, and you're always there for me in the best way. You know exactly what I need better than I do. You're always there to cheer me on, or tell me when I'm screwing up!" he said with a grin causing her to blush, her smile wide.

Daniel smiled seeing how beautiful and lovely his Betty was. She was the best thing that ever happened to him. To actually get to 'be with her' made his heart race.

"Having you as a friend, I know I can do anything. You're also this amazing, sweet, beautiful woman who makes my life better by being in it. Your smile is this beam of light inside my heart, Betty."

Betty bit her lip, tears filling her eyes never realizing that Daniel felt this way about her. She always knew he cared about her, but this deeply and strongly, came as a surprise to her. Daniel felt like Betty was filling his heart like a balloon. He couldn't explain how much she touched his life.

"Excuse me, are you ready to order?" this young waiter had come up to them.

Daniel and Betty looked to each other. "Um, two more minutes, please" Daniel said, holding out Betty's chair. She smiled taking a seat finding him so cute.

"Ok" the waiter shook his head and left. Betty giggled sure that the waiter had been waiting for them to stop being so 'affectionate' with each other. Daniel grinned as he took a seat. "I should have asked for a booth in the back so I could make out with you."

Betty blushed brightly, causing him to smile. He laughed "You're so cute, Betty. I wish you could feel how I feel when I'm with you." he said, a little nervous for being so open about his feelings for her, but she smiled and said "I already know, Daniel, because...I feel it, too."

His heart did a leap in his chest. "Ya?"

She nodded "Mhm"

He took a breath and picked up the menu on the table. "Alright, we should figure out what we want to eat, and behave ourselves and not make-out like a couple of teenagers." he said teasingly. She bit her lip, but laughed and said "Aw, too bad, I wanted to thank you for the roses!"

He smiled brightly "You liked them?"

She nodded "Are you kidding? They're gorgeous. I've never gotten roses before. It's so...romantic" she said, a slight blush forming.

He wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "I knew that was a good choice. That's exactly what I was going for. And after that intense 'fight and makeup' we had, I wanted you to know how strongly I feel about you, too."

She was about to lean over the table and kiss him, but the waiter came back. Daniel smirked seeing that she was obviously annoyed that they were interrupted again. They quickly made their order and when the waiter went away, Daniel took Betty's hand and placed a kiss.

Betty smiled looking to him. They stared at each other for several minutes in silence, this magnetic charge of electricity suspended between them filled with this deep admiration and passion for they had for each other.

Daniel let out a breath and said "We should have a quick lunch, so we can have a longer dessert."

Betty nodded in agreement, her heart was pounding at the intensity she felt being with Daniel. It was as if all the years of them being friends had heightened this intense fire they had for each other. She couldn't wait for their dessert.

* * *

AN: hope you enjoy! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Madly, Passionately in Love**

 **Hi! I truly hope you enjoy! So much love to everyone who reads my stories; I continue to write for you.**

 **:D thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

As Daniel watched Betty sitting across from him as they had lunch, he felt like his heart was a player in a ping pong match, it was racing so much. She looked so gorgeous.

He noticed how lovely she'd been looking lately, but more recently she'd been looking really hot. Like yesterday and today. Today, she looked even more radiant than usual. She was wearing this very flattering purple dress that seemed to highlight those curves she seemed to hide from the world.

His Betty was this undercover goddess, he mused.

Her smile had to be the best smile in the world. Even when she had those braces, he still found her smile a glimmer of light on his world. Whenever he saw her signature Betty smile in relation to him he felt like everything was right in the world. She was this amazing vibrant woman who brought so much happiness in his life.. He realized from the blushing on her face at the moment that he was staring at her.

She looked down, shyly, a smile crossing her face. He grinned bright. "You are so gorgeous, Betty. I can't stop looking at you."

She bit her lip and looked up to him. He could tell that whenever he told her she looked beautiful or pretty or gorgeous she still had that surprise in her eyes that he meant her. He smiled as he continued to look at her.

"We should have dessert now" Betty stated, her voice was low and damn that had to be the hottest thing he ever heard. His heart almost stopped beating for a minute. He nodded and got up to bring the waiter over not willing to lose a second by waiting for him to come back.

Betty felt like her heart was a ticking time bomb. Goodness, she'd never felt this way before. Daniel had always been her sweet, goofy, albeit, hot and sexy, loveable _friend_. She'd never really let herself feel this way about him so intensely.

Sure, she dreamt about him on occasion, and thought about how it might be to kiss him or have him run his hands along her body, but she never let herself actually look at him as a man she could be with, because she didn't want to lose her best friend.

She loved him more than the thought of being with him if that made any sense. He was the most special person to her.

She bit her lip when she saw him walking back over, making her heart race out of her body. He was so gosh darn sexy! What made Daniel so irresistible was that he was the sweetest and most loving man. He had this unbelievably big heart. It only made his sexiness and charm more appealing.

She smiled as he walked up next to her and looked at her with a bright smile. He pulled her up from her chair and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I feel like the luckiest guy when I see you, and know that you're my girl, uh...friend, uh… hell, I hope that you want to be my girlfriend, Betty."

She nodded pulling him to her for a kiss "Uh-huh, let's get out of here"

Daniel felt like she was this thrilling rollercoaster he was on, constantly surprising him at every turn. He nodded, his heart skipping "but what about packing our lunch?"

She bit her lip, and looked to the food they barely ate, and back to him "I don't think I can wait"

He grinned, geez, his Betty was so damn hot! "Come on! I already paid! So much for lunch!" he said with a playful laugh and pulled her along with him quickly.

As soon as they got in the town car, they were kissing like they'd never see each other again.

Betty felt like she was this wanderer in a desert and Daniel was the only way she could quench her thirst. Kissing him was so addictive. It was no wonder that women threw themselves at him. He was so...goodness, he was making her crazy, taking her breath away.

Daniel felt as though Betty was this fantastic blaze, fiery and dazzling in its light; lighting him on fire with her passion. Not only was she so passionate, but she was so loving and giving. He could feel how loving and caring she was just in the way she kissed him back and ran her hands over him, like he was special to her.

And she was so very special to him. She was his special glowing ray of sunshine. He loved everything about her! He'd never felt this way before with anyone or about anyone. But Betty wasn't anyone, she was the woman who owned his heart.

Getting to be more than friends with her made his heart pound. He key to his heart, the flame to his candle, what made him whole. He took hold of her face, parting from her intoxicating lips in a breathless pant. "Goodness Betty!"

She was gliding her hands softly along his arms, making his heart race. The dazed look in her eyes making him feel like his heart was on the verge of explosion. "You. Are. Amazing." he breathed, his heart still galloping in his chest.

Betty blushed at his sentiment. He looked to her, and laughed "Geez Betty, I should have known everything with you is just better. Hell, hugging you alone was the best! Now, I actually get to kiss you and you are totally throwing me for a loop. Your lips are heaven."

She blushed brighter and that just made him smile. He grinned "Is it just me or is the kissing this mind-blowing for you, too?"

She nodded with a bright smile "Oh, it's definitely mind-blowing for me, too. I can't get enough of you!" she pulled him back to her for a deep kiss, feeling so much wonder in being Daniel's girl. She was more than obsessed with him, she was crazy, madly, totally, completely in love with him.

Having the man who filled her heart all these years feel so 'lucky' to be with her made her feel complete amazement, her heart almost couldn't take it. She placed her hands to his face deepening the kiss a moment longer, wishing she could feel this way forever.

Daniel felt as though Betty was lifting his heart with her love. When she parted from his lips, she still had her hands gently holding his face, her touch sending a feeling of warmth through him. He placed his forehead against her's, his heart still racing from how she was making him feel.

He pulled back enough to look in her eyes "Can you imagine how amazing it'd be when we…" he couldn't even finish his thought he felt so hot.

She nodded. "So amazing"

He nodded with a thrilled smile "Hell yeah!"

She bit her lip, looking at his eyes, her heart beating like a drum. Her Daniel was so hot! She just wanted to drown in his love and passion. She felt so lucky that he seemed to want to be with her. "Daniel, I think you and I have this unbelievable chemistry because we've been friends for so long. All the respect and admiration and passion we have for each other is only deeper because we're best friends." she said in a soft voice.

He nodded with a grin "That's what I was thinking before, Betty. We're already this powerhouse as friends, imagine how unstoppable we'd be as...more."

She nodded with a bright smile "I luh-look forward to this partnership" she said with a smile, realizing she almost blurted out that she loved him. While she did, she wasn't sure if it was too soon to be going around telling him that.

When she saw the grin on his face, she felt her smile widen. He laughed "God, you're the absolute best, Betty!"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close to her. "You're the cutest!"

He shook his head "I was thinking more along the lines of hottest, sexiest, handsomest, or most charming"

Betty giggled "How about all the above?"

He nodded with a grin "That's more like it!" he took her face in his hands and kissed her making her laugh and smile. Her Daniel was the _cutest_! She loved him so much.

Daniel sighed when they were stopped in front of the Meade building. "Shit! I really don't want to go back to work! Can't we just say screw it, and ditch work?"

Betty looked at him and shook her head no. "Unfortunately, there is so much we have to do today. I'm already so behind because I couldn't focus and then Marc and Amanda were annoying me, and well," she bit her lip and then looked to his eyes, silently suggesting he was also a reason.

He smiled and placed a kiss to her cheek. "Fine, I get it! I'm a distraction to you. Just so you know, I couldn't focus all morning thinking about you!"

She surprised him by instantly grasping onto his shirt and yanking him to her for a passionate kiss.

Minutes later they were walking into his office, she felt so dazed and enamored with Daniel she didn't even know where she was half the time. She bit her lip in thought when she saw Daniel walk over to his desk and pick up the danish she got for him.

"Daniel, is there somewhere else we can go?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't want everyone to see us" she said gesturing to outside his office, already noticing people trying to find discreet ways of seeing them together.

"See us do- Oh!" Daniel looked at her with a grin, realizing what she meant from the look she gave him. Daniel's eyes lit up "I know! Let's go make out in the copy room!"

Betty blushed "What! But people might see"

Daniel grinned "That's the thrill of it, trying not to get caught. It's really hot, don't you think?"

Betty bit her lip, her cheeks flaming with warmth. "It is, but-"

Daniel rolled his eyes "fine, where could we go that no one will see us? We should have just stayed in the car. Darn it!"

Betty thought for a moment, but then her eyes grew bright "I know, come with me!" she took his hand pulling him along quickly. She made sure that no one could see where they were going.

Daniel looked at Betty in wonder, but when they stopped inside the Closet, he smirked as he watched her fumble around by the shoes and then suddenly the wall opened up. His jaw dropped in shock.

Betty laughed at how shocked he was to discover this. She quickly pulled him inside so no one would see them. "What in the? What is this place?" he asked, his eyes still wide in surprise and confusion as he scanned the room.

Betty bit her lip, trying not to blush "Um, well, it was your father and Fey's secret love dungeon"

"What! Gross!" Daniel made a face and she thought he was so cute! She laughed. He looked at her with a weird look "How the hell do you know about this place?"

Betty giggled "Daniel, everyone knows about this place!" she laughed, especially when he looked completely distraught.

"Except you" she laughed some more.

"What the? Holy crap!" he looked at her, nervously "Have you ever brought someone here before?" he asked pensively.

"Ew, no! That's gross!" Betty responded quickly.

He raised his eyebrow looking at her with a grin "Then why'd you bring me here?"

She blushed brightly "Um...I just wanted to be alone with you, Daniel. I don't want to actually _do_ anything in here! EW!" she said feeling grossed out just at the thought. Who knew how many people did stuff in here?

He laughed "Ok, I'm fine with that. So everyone knows about this place? Geez, where the hell was I?"

Betty laughed as she pulled him to sit on the steps with her "Um, well, to be fair, dealing with Wilhelmina, your mom being in prison, your dad driving you crazy and trying to marry your enemy, again Wilhelmina, your sister trying to sabotage you, saving your company from financial ruin, you running a _magazine_ , I don't know take your pick Daniel."

He grinned "I love- how much you uh...stick up for me, Betty" he stammered, feeling stupid. That made no sense. He almost told Betty he loved her again.

He looked at her with a smile knowing that he wanted to tell her soon. He just needed to find a good time, and it was definitely not in this 'dirty sex dungeun'. He shivered at the knowledge of this place.

"So, uh...Even though I LOVE kissing you and would love to explore more of you, Betty, I feel weird about doing anything in here."

Betty laughed, a blush crossing her face "That's ok, Daniel. I just wanted us to be alone without everyone watching us."

Daniel smirked "I think it's hotter to make-out in the copy room anyway!" he said wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

She bit her lip blushing at that notion. Daniel grinned "I still think we would have had more fun in my office. We could have hid under my desk" he said, the smirk on his face suggesting a more 'naughty' reason for hiding. She smiled shyly.

He grinned as he cut the danish in half, thinking about how sweet it'd be to taste Betty's mouth after she had a bite, that sweet honey glazing her delicious soft lips. He loosened his tie, and looked away from her, trying to not think dirty thoughts.

Damn this place! He glanced around again, feeling so turned off just thinking about his father and that Fey being in here.

His father was a real piece of work. Why couldn't he be a normal person and stick to his office for a sleazy piece of ass? he had to make a WHOLE SEX DUNGEON.

Geez! Even he, the supposed player, man-whore, thought this was too much.

Betty had watched Daniel and noticed how uncomfortable and nervous he seemed about being in here. She only thought to bring him here, so no one would annoy them.

"Are you ok, Daniel?" Betty finally asked. He looked to her as she licked the honey off her lips, his heart rate spiking.

He shook his head "Actually, hell, Betty, let's go back to my office. I don't like being in this place."

She placed her hand on his "Ok, Daniel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you by bringing you here."

He looked at her warmly "That's ok, Betty. Let's just get out of here"

They left, Betty hoping that no one would see them. Luckily, they were able to sneak back out of the closet and go over to his office.

As soon as they walked in Daniel closed his office door, and pulled her to him for a hot kiss. "Mmmm, God, Betty, I just wanted to taste those delicious lips of yours!" he said as he kissed her, pulling her bottom lip between his lips. The surprising hotness of his kiss made her stomach flip.

He tugged at her bottom lip before trailing hot kisses across her face and down her neck, make her heart beat faster, and her breaths to become shorter.

She didn't realize until it happened; the box that she was holding containing that sweet dessert had slipped from her hand. It was lost on them as they lost themselves in each other.

"Goodness Betty, you taste so sweet! Mm, I can't get can't enough of you." His mouth latched onto a particular spot on her neck " _Oh_ Daniel! Wow!" she was breathless; she felt that kiss everywhere, giving her the most thrilling, desirous feeling.

Daniel felt a shiver run down his spine at how hot Betty sounded when she was lost in passion. She was so damn beautiful. He held her face and placed hot kisses all across her face and down her neck wanting to taste her sweet skin. "Mm, I love-how soft your skin is, Betty, and you smell so beautiful." he stated, his euphoric state getting the best of him. He almost blurted that he loved her again.

" _Daniel_...mm, I, _oh_...you are so hot!" she took hold of his face and pulled his lips to hers kissing him with all her love and passion, wanting to give in, despite knowing they were at work and they needed to stop.

Their hands were in each other's hair, kissing like there was no tomorrow. She couldn't even fathom how intense it would feel to actually 'be with him'. Just the thought sent a current of electricity through her causing her to moan into their kiss. His reaction was so hot, as he pinned her against the door, and hitched her leg to wrap around his hip.

" _Daniel_ " she panted, feeling completely lost in this passion. She dropped her head back against the door, another moan escaping her, especially when his lips landed just below her ear, giving her a sinfully amazing kiss.

"God Betty, I... I, oh hell, you make me so happy!" he stated in a breathless chant before he captured her lips in another kiss. This kiss was filled with so much loving affection, she felt her stomach flip at the contradiction. She let her leg down from around him and held his face, looking in his eyes, hers getting glossy as she looked at this man who was her dearest friend. "You make me happy, too" she said, the feeling of being with him almost too overwhelming for her to grasp.

The smile that swept his face was so perfect. She smiled at him and placed a small sweet kiss to his lips. "We should get to work"

He frowned, but nodded knowing that this wasn't the right time for them to get lost in each other. She held on to his face and placed her forehead against his "You are so special to me, Daniel."

Daniel felt as though his Betty actually placed her hand on his heart, it was expanding with so much love for her. He was at a loss to even express how she made him feel. It was insane how just yesterday they had this crazy intense fight, and now they were this close to each other. It made him smile to know that nothing would ever keep them apart.

He truthfully felt nothing he could say could even demonstrate to Betty what she made him feel, so all he did was take her hand in both of his and place a loving kiss there, hoping that she knew that was his way to reciprocate the deep admiration he felt for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Madly, Passionately in Love**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

When Betty went to her office, she was under this wonderful spell. She felt dazed and so happy, she felt she was floating outside her body. She sat in her chair, completely disregarding Marc and the smirk he gave her.

"Chimmichunga!" Of course, he didn't like it when she didn't respond to him, so he got up and came over to her.

"What's with you, Betty pop? Did you and Daniel- blegh!" he gagged just at the thought of them together. "Nevermind! I don't want to know!"

Betty sighed , staring at her computer, unable to keep her smile away despite Marc's annoyance. "What do you want, Marc?"

Marc stared at his chimmichunga in surprise. "Woah, is this what you look like when you're in...love?"

Betty bit her lip and glanced to him, a smile crossing her face "Maybe. Why? Are you going to make fun of me?"

He shook his head, grinning at her "Actually, I'm so proud. You look like you belong at Mode, now!"

Betty looked at him strangely "What?"

He grinned brightly "Between me and Mandy being your friends and instilling some style in you, and you being in love with your luvah, you look like a total beauty!"

Betty felt her eyes water "Aww! Thank you, Marc!" she got up and hugged him tightly to her, surprised by his kind words. He squealed "Yegh! That doesn't mean I want you to hug me!"

"Shut up, Marc!" She hugged him tighter.

He smiled and gave her a brief hug, but quickly got out of her grasp. "Don't tell anyone I was nice to you!" he warned.

Betty made a gesture that her lips were sealed, but then smiled at him, her smile dazzling with light. "Holy hot tamale, your smile is blinding me, Betty! Look away!" He looked away from her, causing her to laugh at her silly friend. She bit her lip, and took her seat again.

Betty quickly picked out her cell phone and sent a text to Daniel.

Daniel had been sitting at his desk trying to do something besides daydream about Betty. Man, he loved her. She was definitely the woman he wanted to spend his life with. She was everything he ever wanted in life.

He should have told Betty how he felt about her a long time ago. Perhaps, they'd already be married by now. He let out a content breath and leaned back in his chair staring up at the ceiling. How was he this lucky?

A bright smile crossed his face, then there was a knock to his office door, "Is that my son, Daniel, sitting there?" his mom came in, the happiness in her voice made his smile broaden as he looked to her.

"Mom"

She grinned "My, my, so this is what my son looks like when he is really in love"

He looked down, "Uh...how do you know I'm in love?" he asked wondering what his mother knew.

She laughed as she walked up to his desk "Daniel, I'm your mother, son. I can see it from a mile away. I've always known you loved her."

"Who?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

She rolled her eyes "Dear, don't toy with me. You very well know I mean Betty!"

He couldn't help the smile on his face just at hearing Betty's name. His mother smiled again "I heard about the fight you two had, and that you surprised Betty with a hundred roses today!" she said, her smile was bright, and it made his face warm "Uh...maybe."

She shook her head, seeing the smile on his face. She smiled "I'm very happy to see you so happy, my darling son!" she came around and placed a kiss to his cheek. Daniel smiled and got up and hugged her "Thanks mom. Uh...I've never felt this way before."

She nodded "That's because you were never really in love before, sweetheart. Oh, I'm so happy!" she hugged him again making him laugh "I love Betty. She's a wonderful young woman."

"Well, at least I know my mom likes my future wife" he said with a playful grin, knowing that she would be so excited to hear him say that.

She nodded with a bright smile "Yes, very much. She's lovely. I can't wait!"

He smiled, but then said "Don't tell anyone I said that, especially Betty! I haven't even told her I love her yet!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?!"

He chuckled "Well, to be honest I almost told her several times, but it just wasn't the right time or place. I want it to be...special."

"Alright dear!" she smiled and placed a kiss to his cheek. They heard his phone beep, when they looked down to see Betty's name fill his screen with a text, a smile crossed both of their faces.

Daniel picked up his phone and opened the text she sent him, his heart racing just because he got a text from her. She made him feel so...right.

His smiled widened as he read: _Marc just told me I was a BEAUTY! and he HUGGED me! He told me not to tell anyone so I had to tell you! Haha_ Daniel laughed and let his mom read the text, causing her to laugh.

Daniel responded: _haha, I promise I won't tell you told! You are so beautiful, I love you!_ he quickly took out the 'I love you!' He couldn't tell her he loved her over a text!

Claire placed a kiss to his cheek, and started to leave "I love you, son. I'm so happy you both found your way to each other."

"Thanks. I love you, too, mom." he smiled and sat back in his chair, and sent the revised text: _haha, I promise I won't tell you told! You are so beautiful, you make this whole place brighter just be being here, Betty. You've touched all of us with your real beauty, your heart!_

His heart was pounding as he thought about her, and how much she changed not only him but everyone she met in such a genuine and positive way, just by being herself.

Even Wilhelmina was a nicer person due to Betty's influence, and that was the last thing he would have ever said when he first worked with that woman.

When his phone beeped with another text his heart jumped out of his chest. _You are the most amazing and sweetest man. I am so happy to be your girl, Daniel! I love that you feel that way about me._

Betty sat at her desk, her heart was pounding like a drum in her chest at the text that Daniel had sent her. He was so amazing. She loved him so much. In fact she was so close to texting him that, but quickly rewrote her text. She couldn't tell him she loved him over a text! And they were at work.

Her heart skipped a beat when he responded to her. She glanced over to Marc wondering if he was watching her, but surprisingly he was focused on whatever he was working on. She smiled and glanced at her phone to read Danie's text.

 _I feel so lucky that you are my girl. I am equally happy to be your guy, Betty. Damn, why the hell do we have to be at work?!_

She laughed, but looked to Marc who had a smile on his face as he continued to look at what he was working on. "Are you sexting your luvah?" he teased still looking at his computer screen.

When she looked to him again and smirked "Maybe" he looked to her in surprise, but shook his head and said "Yuck! I don't want to know about that, Betty! Keep your dirty love to yourself!" he said, she could tell he was teasing her though.

She laughed shaking her head and looked back to her phone and sent Daniel a text. _I have no idea! I haven't been able to get anything done ALL day! We should have just ditched work! I'm actually hungry, again._

Daniel grinned when he received Betty's text. He laughed, hell he was hungry, too. They barely ate during lunch because they were so crazy for each other. _Want to go to dinner with me after work? I'd say we should still ditch work, but I've barely gotten a single thing done today, all thanks to you and your sexy lips!_

Betty blushed brightly when she read Daniel's text. _Well, mister hot stuff, how do you think I feel? I could barely think after I left your office after lunch. My heart is racing just thinking about you and your sexy eyes, and your hot lips… you are so hot! I can't even focus on life anymore!_

Daniel laughed when he got Betty's text, and was so turned on by her! She was so damn hot, herself! He wanted to kiss her again! She was so beautiful.

 _I want to kiss you again! I think you're the one who's hot! So, dinner later? AND dessert? ;)_

Betty blushed when she read his text, her heart skipping, the heat she felt crossing her body. She bit her lip and responded _I so wish that I could, Daniel! You have no idea how much! But I have to help my sister with some last minute wedding stuff. I want to kiss you again so bad!_

Daniel felt hot all over. He wanted to kiss Betty everywhere, she was such a gorgeous hottie! He really couldn't wait until five to see her again. _Meet me in the copy room in 10 min! ;)_

Betty felt butterflies in her stomach at seeing Daniel's text. The next 8 minutes felt like torture to her! She couldn't wait any longer, she got up "Uh I'm going to take a small break and walk around for a bit."

Marc grinned "To someone's office, to see your luvah?!" he said in a teasing tone. She shook her head "No" she was the worst liar on the face of the earth.

He rolled his eyes "Whatever chimmichunga. I'm just so glad Mandy isn't here right now, or else she'd want me to come with her to spy on you!"

Betty blushed knowing that was so true. "K, thanks, see ya!" she quickly left, causing Marc to shake his head, but then shivered. "Yegh!"

When she approached the copy room she noticed the light was shut off. No one was even around. Was Daniel even here?

"Daniel?" she whispered as she walked in , and before she even had a chance to say or do anything else, she was caught in a passionate embrace, his strong arms firmly wrapped around her waist, his lips finding hers instantly, despite the dark.

Her hands clung to his shirt as she returned his kiss. It was crazy how much she missed him and his lips. He pinned her against the wall, causing her to gasp at the sudden contact. Her heart was pounding at the intensity of the moment.

"Mm, god Betty!" he moaned against her lips, sending a wave of arousal through her body.

"Oh, Daniel!" she was trying not to be so loud as his hands landed in her hair and placed hot kisses down her throat.

Daniel's heart lurched in his chest at how hot and sexy Betty sounded. She was so freaking amazing. He felt as though he was going to overheat from being this close to her again.

He placed kisses back up her throat and across her neck, the feeling of her soft skin under his lips making him smile, especially with the more than enticing sounds she was letting out.

Betty felt so naughty being with Daniel like this. Between them sneaking to be together at work, being in the dark copy room, and having Daniel kiss and touch her made her heart race. Daniel was right, this was insanely hot!

Her breaths were choppy and uneven when Daniel left her lips, placing his hand over her mouth when there were footsteps and the light cutting on. Thank goodness for them, they were hidden enough by the door. Daniel looked in her eyes, this smile crossing his face as they tried to be quiet.

She tried not to laugh, but this was so fun!

After a minute or two, the girl that had come in finally left after she made a several copies. They chuckled, laughing like they were a couple of kids sneaking around and causing trouble.

Being with Daniel was so thrilling. She felt there would never be a moment when she was with him that wasn't fun or exciting.

Now that the light was on she could see how hot and sexy he looked. He was only wearing his dress shirt, his sleeves rolled up. He looked so damn sexy! She wanted to tear his clothes off. She took hold of his face and kissed him again.

He ran his hands down her sides, her body melting at his touch. He was so amazing. She loved how it felt to be with him. "Mm, Betty, I love kissing you." he said as he kissed a spot next to her ear. She shuddered at the sensation.

"Uh, Daniel, you're so amazing! I love being with you!" she stated, the closest she was to saying she loved him. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him. She would soon enough.

"Mm, come with me to Queens tonight" she mumbled against his lips as she still tried to kiss him. He smiled against her lips "Ok" he went right back to kissing her. "Really?" she mumbled as she ran her hands down his back as he placed small kisses across her face.

He nodded "yah, if I can be with you more today, and that's the only way, I'll take it!"

She held his face and looked in his eyes smiling brightly. He grinned "what?"

She kissed him and then said "nothing, I just like seeing your eyes"

He grinned "Yeah? Well, I love everything about you!" he realized how close that was to saying he loved her. She smiled brighter, that smile making his heart fill with so much warmth. "I feel that way about you, Daniel."

He kissed her, running his hands down her arms slowly, and took her hands in his. She blushed as he looked at her. "We should probably get back" she said, her breaths were deeper.

He smirked and placed a kiss to her cheek "fine, I'll see you later".

She nodded. As she stepped out the door, Daniel took her hand and pulled her back to him and kissed her. She felt her heart skip at the unexpected kiss. He smiled and placed another kiss to her cheek. She blushed as she looked in his eyes.

"See you later"

He nodded with a smirk, but just as she started walking again, he didn't let go of her hand and pulled her back to him, wrapping his arm around her, causing her to giggle. "Daniel…"

"Mhm" he placed a few kisses on her face and then a kiss to her shoulder. "Someone might see" she whispered

"Betty, I don't care. Let them see!" he took hold of her face and kissed her deeply, taking her breath away. They heard someone walking in their direction. When they broke the kiss, Betty's eyes grew bright "Mr. Dunne?!"

* * *

AN: I hope you all are enjoying the story!


	7. Chapter 7

**Madly, Passionately in Love**

 **Hi! For those of you who are reading Te Quiero in Mexico, I'll try to post really soon! :D Hope you enjoy this one! For entertainment only! :D**

 **Chapter 7**

"Betty, my dear! It's so good to see you!"

Betty smiled as she saw him standing before her "Mr. Dunne. What are you doing here? Of course it's great to see you. Um...this is my boss Daniel Meade" she looked to him, blushing, because it was clear to all of them that they were more than work companions.

"Daniel, my pleasure to meet you. I just saw your delightful mother"

Daniel looked at him in wonder "You did?"

He nodded, "As I was looking for Betty I spotted her, and we had a brief chat. Your mother is very charming."

Betty looked to Daniel with an amused smile. Clearly Mr. Dunne had taken a 'fancy' to Daniel's mother; Daniel had this wary look on his face wondering why this guy was talking about his mom, and what he was doing in New York, and at Mode.

Mr. Dunne looked to Betty "My dear, I know this is not the best place and time, since you're...working" he said looking at both of them with a slight smile.

Betty and Daniel looked to each other, their faces reddening. "Perhaps, may I speak to you, briefly?"he asked

She nodded "Sure," she looked to Daniel who shrugged, looking at her with a smile.

She walked with Mr. Dunne to a conference room. When they were seated, Mr. Dunne looked at her with a smile. She looked at him eagerly, wondering why he was in New York, to see _her_ , specifically.

"I read your blog Betty, and to be honest, I'm here because I think you have the right voice for a magazine I'm starting, sort of a younger person's New Yorker."

"Oh my God, really?" she asked, trying not to jump in her chair in excitement. When he nodded with a smile, she smiled brighter "I think my voice would be perfect for that!" she stated, feeling like this was some kind of dream right now.

"I love your enthusiasm."

She smiled brighter "So, you want me to contribute to your new magazine?"

He smiled "No, I want you to help me _run_ it!"

Her eyes lit up. "Oh my God, no way?!"

He laughed "In London"

She felt her heart sink. London? "Um, Mr. Dunne, this is such an amazing opportunity. I'm thrilled that you even considered me. but...I don't know if I can move to...London."

"Oh, I see, Betty." he looked deflated by her news, however he looked at her and said "How about you take the time to consider my offer? I shall email you with more details. I do think your voice is perfect. I'd be honored to have you work with me." he said as he got up.

Betty quickly followed and said "Thank you, Mr. Dunne. This is...so amazing." she shook his hand that he held out to her.

"I do hope you consider it. Good day, Betty" he said and left, leaving Betty to sink in a chair, wondering what just happened. She just got offered the job of her dreams. But it was in London. How could she possibly move. And leave...Daniel, and her family, and...she sighed.

Daniel had stepped in "Hey, sorry I couldn't wait to ask you what that was about. Are you ok?" he asked as he took a seat noticing how distressed she seemed.

She looked at him, biting her lip in thought. How could she possibly leave Daniel? Especially since they were...closer. She simply couldn't take that job. There was no way.

"It's nothing"

He looked at her skeptically. "Betty, you are a terrible liar, sweetie. What's up? Why did Lindsay Dunne come all the way from London to see you?" he asked, but then looked at her eyes. A smile crossed his face "Did he offer you a job or something?"

Betty's eyes grew wider. She chewed her bottom lip nervously. He placed his hand on top of hers "Betty, you can tell me, sweetie. I'm not going to be mad if you considered other jobs. While I love working with you, I would never want to stand in your way if there's something better."

Tears filled her eyes at what he was saying "Daniel, he offered me a job in London!" she said placing her hands in her face.

Daniel looked at Betty for a moment considering what she said, but smiled "What was the job, Betty?" he let her hands down from her face and made her look at him. Seeing her tears made him sad.

"Um, he wants me to help run his new magazine."

"Betty! That's amazing, sweetie! Why are you so upset!?" he asked, his smile bright. She looked at his eyes "It's in London."

He shrugged, still smiling at her "So. Betty, this is what you've always wanted!"

"But what about…" she looked down, unable to finish her thought. He placed his hand to her cheek. "What about me?" he finished. She looked to him and nodded, tears sliding down her face.

He reached for her glasses and took them off, then held her face and wiped her tears away. "Betty, you will always have me. I'm not going to let you give up your dream just for me. I always told you I would never stand in your way, and I still mean it, even though, I am crazy about you." he said with a smile as he looked in her eyes.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her. "I don't think I could leave you" she whispered. He ran his hands down her back warmly "We'll think of something, Betty. How long do you have to decide?"

She shrugged "I'm not sure. He said he would email me with more details."

He looked at her with a smile "I want you to be happy, Betty."

She hugged him again, feeling her heart twisting at the dilemma she felt. Yes, this was an amazing job, and she felt thrilled by the opportunity, yet how could she leave her best friend and the man she was so in love with and move to a different country. She sighed. He hugged her closer.

The rest of the day went by in somewhat a blur, both of them considering what this job might mean for them. While that was a thought in their mind, they still felt the wonder and magic in being together. Betty walked into his office when it was nearing the time to leave.

He smiled when she walked in feeling his heart race at the sight of her. Hell, he wasn't sure how he could live without her. He truthfully didn't think he could. She was the best part of him.

"Hi, um...you still want to go home with me?" she asked, her heart was pounding. She hoped that the London news didn't ruin what they had.

He nodded "Most definitely, Betty! I'm starving, too. I was thinking I could pick up dinner for your whole family, too." he suggested as he got up and wrapped his arm around her, starting to walk with her out of his office.

She looked at him and felt her heart doing a flip. How could she possibly leave this man who was more than her best friend. He was...her everything. She nodded in somewhat a daze "That sounds good."

He nodded "Cool, what are you in the mood to eat?"

"Honestly, anything right now!" she said as she placed her hand to her stomach "I'm so hungry!"

He grinned "Well, Missy, someone didn't want to wait to pack up the rest of our lunch" he said as he placed a kiss to her cheek. "which I regret now" she said teasingly.

He laughed, but when they got to the donut, he stopped. She looked at him strangely. "What?"

He grinned and went inside and leaned across the counter "come here a second." she giggled at his silliness "What are you doing?" she walked up a little closer.

"Excuse me Miss Beauty, I mean, Betty?" he said with a playful wink.

She blushed, but smiled and said "Yes Mr. Dashing. I mean, Daniel?"

He smirked "I think you are way too beautiful to work at this fashion magazine. You'd make all the girls jealous, and every guy drool at the sight of you"

She bit her lip and stepped closer "Is that so?"

He nodded as he stared in her eyes "Very much so. In fact, I'm certain that your boss will fall for you, the minute he sees you"

Her heart started racing as she got even closer "Really?"

He nodded "Mhm"

"I don't think that would be appropriate. What do you think I should do?" she said, biting her lip at the look in her eyes. "I'll tell you" his voice was softer.

"What?" she asked in the same softness, feeling as though she were under a spell.

"Come closer"

She leaned closer. "Closer" he said as he leaned a little closer. She bit her lip and stepped so there was only a few inches of space between them.

"You should give me a kiss." his voice was so quiet and the sparkly dazed look in his eyes made her heart do a little flip. She placed her hands to his face and kissed him. It was a short sweet kiss; as they parted, they met each other's eyes.

Daniel nodded "too late"

"What?"

"Your boss already fell for you."

She blushed and took hold of his face again and kissed him. He placed his hands to her face deepening the kiss. When Daniel stepped back from the desk, he started to come around, his hands down behind his back and just his he came around he held up all the roses to her.

She looked at him with a sweet smile. "Ta-dah! I got your roses back! Well, actually I got 85 of them back" he said with the roll of his eyes.

She came up to him "Oh no, I only have 85 now?" she teased as she took the roses from him. He grinned, but said "I know, that Amanda. She's nuts!"

She laughed and nodded "She is."

He smiled as she looked at his eyes, the light in her eyes making his heart fill with so much love for her. He loved her more than anything. More than himself. She smiled sweetly and let her gaze fall to the roses she was holding. "These are so beautiful."

He smiled and let out a sigh "Not as beautiful as you"

Her gaze lifted back to him, that beautiful smile of hers dazzling with light. He felt as though his heart was lifting. "Come on, we should go." he said as he started walking.

Betty watched him for a second before she followed, feeling as though she were in a dream. How could she possibly choose London over Daniel? Especially now!

They stood in the elevator, Daniel's arm wrapped around her shoulder, holding her close to him. She felt so right when she was this close to Daniel. She didn't want to be without him. She shook her head, trying not to think about the job or London tonight. She wanted to just focus on her family and Daniel right now. She'd decide later about the job.

As they got in a town car, and drove for some time, passing by several food places along the way when they saw the flashing pizza sign, they looked to each other and said "How about Pizza?"

They grinned brightly that they had the same thought. Daniel held her face and kissed her sweetly. "Great minds think alike!" he said with a smirk.

She laughed and hugged him tight. When they picked up some pizza and got back in the car, they both looked to the boxes sitting beside them, the delicious smell making their stomachs grumble. "This is torture." Betty said, trying to forget that she was hungry until they made it to Queens.

They sat for one minute before Daniel blurted "Damnit! I say we should have a slice. " he said as he reached over her and lifted the box. Betty laughed as he picked up a slice of the delicious looking pizza.

He held it up to her so she could take a bite first. She looked at him with a sweet smile. She took a bite, "Mm," she nodded her acknowledgement that they decided well on the Pizza.

He smiled, placed a kiss to her cheek and then started eating the slice. She picked out a slice of pizza, "Mm God, I love pizza!" she said, feeling so happy. Daniel laughed and nodded, still chewing his pizza.

After they finished their slices, Daniel took Betty's hand in his and let his shoulder rest against hers "Do you remember that night? When we hung out until five in the morning?"

She looked at him and nodded "Mhm, I could never forget that night, even if I wanted to."

He smiled and lifted her hand to place a kiss there. "I never had so much fun with anyone else on date before."

She looked at him with wonder "You thought it was a date?"

He shrugged "Well, yeah, didn't you? It felt like a date. I mean, we didn't get a kiss, but we had a great dinner. Two dinners, actually. And we sang karaoke, we crashed a wedding, we had a...romantic walk on the bridge. I think it was a date."

She bit her lip in thought, remembering everything like it happened yesterday. She looked at his eyes "My sister thought it was a date, too."

He smirked "What did you think?"

She blushed "Um...well, it certainly _felt_ like a date to me. I had a great time with you. You made me feel really nice that night."

He smiled "Yeah?"

She nodded "Mhm...you told me I was better than a model."

He nodded with a grin "I did. I still feel that way. You are better in every sense."

"I probably would have let you kiss me."

He laughed. "Let me, huh? I would have kissed you without a question. I uh...always thought about what would have happened to us if I kissed you that night."

"Really?" she asked in surprise "Ya, sort of, but then I think about it, and I wouldn't change anything, because you're my best friend. I think whatever we have now is so strong and unbreakable, because we've grown with each other, and have been there for each other."

She nodded, tears filling her eyes "Me too. I love-" before she could finish her declaration, the driver said "We're here!"

She sighed and said "I was saying I loved that night" she felt so stupid. She wanted to tell him she loved him! Stupid driver!

As they got out of the car, Daniel took the pizza boxes, and Betty got the roses "What would my family say, when they see the roses?"

He grinned "Well, you could tell them I got them for you" she said with a smirk. She blushed "Ok"

He placed a kiss to her cheek, "by the way, I loved that night too" the way he said it she could tell what he actually meant. That he loved her. She was sure. The softness in his voice, the look in his eyes. Daniel loved her. She bit her lip as they walked up to the house.

When the door opened, Justin was there, his eyes grew bright when he saw them "OMG! What is Daniel doing here? AB, those roses are awesome! Did Daniel get them for you?" he said with a knowing smile.

Betty blushed "How do you know?"

Justin rolled his eyes "Please Betty, I'm not blind! Anyone could see it! Especially when Daniel looks at you like that!" he said gesturing to Daniel who had looked at Betty with a smile. He looked away, embarrassed.

"Fine, you're right! Shut up!" she told her nephew. He laughed "You brought us, pizza, too? This is awesome!" justin said as they came inside.

Daniel laughed as they walked in. "Mom is going to go nuts when she sees!" Justin stated, and like he said she came in her eyes growing like golf balls "Oh my God! Betty!" she ran over and hugged her sister "What is with the roses? They're so beautiful"

Justin grinned and said "they're from Daniel!"

Hilda looked at Daniel and then back to her sister "What?! Are you guys?" she didn't even finish her question because she could see it written on their faces. "Woah! So, Daniel was really mad about Henry, huh?" she said with a laugh.

Betty glared at her sister "Shut up, Hilda!"

Daniel tried not to laugh, but this was kind of funny. "Can I put these somewhere?" she asked about the roses. She looked to Daniel "I should have just left them in the car" Daniel smiled at her, shrugging.

Hilda grinned " Betty! I have so many questions! Come with me!" she pulled her sister into the kitchen with her. Betty looked back to Daniel who was grinning as he saw her being taken away.

Justin laughed "This is so great!"

Daniel smiled "Uh, thanks I guess"

"Come on" Justin gestured for him to follow to the kitchen. Daniel figured this was going to be an interesting 'dinner'. He felt happy to be with Betty and her family, though.


	8. Chapter 8

**Madly, Passionately in Love**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

When Daniel followed Justin into the kitchen, Hilda was on the phone as Betty was placing the roses in a vase. "Bobby! Hey baby, you should come over. We have pizza and I want you to help me with one last thing for the wedding. Ok, love you, oh and by the way" she grinned looking between Betty and Daniel "Betty has a boyfriend! haha , no, you have to see for yourself! Yep, your chipmunk"

"Hilda! Shut up!" Betty felt so embarrassed. "You're embarrassing me!"

Hilda laughed "Whatever Betty. Daniel knows everything about you."

Daniel stepped beside her and nudged her shoulder playfully. She blushed "I'm sorry."

He shrugged "It doesn't bother me, Betty. You're so cute when you're blushing."

She bit her lip, feeling her face turn warm in embarrassment.

"I guess I don't know _everything_ about you, though...Chipmunk?" he asked curiously, a smirk crossing his face. She rolled her eyes "I hate you Hilda!"

Hilda and Justin laughed. Betty rolled her eyes "It's a joke between me and Bobby."

Hilda came up to her "He calls her that because of her cute cheeks, right Betty?" she said as she pinched her cheeks.

"Hilda stop it!" Betty pushed her away, wanting to kill her right now! She knew Hilda was doing this on purpose just to annoy her.

Hilda pulled Daniel to her as if telling him a secret. "Did you know Betty kissed Bobby once?"

"Hilda! Shut up!" Betty pushed her. "That was one kiss. It didn't mean anything. I just…" she blushed crimson.

Daniel was amused that Betty's family was equally, if not more, embarrassing than his.

When Hilda's phone rang, Betty said "That must be Bobby calling you again. How would you like it if I told him you made out with Daniel before!?" she said in an annoyed tone, as she snatched her phone from her.

"Oh no!" Hilda grabbed her phone back pushing Betty. Daniel and Justin were watching. Justin rolled his eyes.

"I knew you were jealous I kissed Daniel" Hilda said, with more of playful tone than accusatory.

Betty blushed brightly, but said "Cut it out, Hilda! You're so infuriating! I hated that day! Thanks for reminding me how awful it was! Have you eaten anything today? You're being a real meanie!"

Hilda came took her arm "I'm sorry. You're right. God, I'm like the worst when I'm hungry! I haven't eaten all day!" she said. "I'm going to call Bobby and tell him to hurry up!" she left the kitchen.

Daniel placed his arm around Betty, laughing at what just happened "I never thought your family would be more embarrassing than mine, before." he teased. She blushed brightly, but took his hand. "I'm sorry. She's crazy!"

Daniel laughed "Eh, I'm used to crazy."

She laughed and Justin grinned "This is so awesome, AB! It's about time, really. I've been wondering why it was taking you so long to get together."

"What?" both of them said in surprise. Hilda grinned, when she came back in and placed her hand on her son's shoulder and nodded in agreement "Justin and I have a running bet about you two"

Betty glanced at Daniel shyly. She blushed when Daniel looked to her with a smile, his eyes shining.

Just as Betty was about to ask where her father was, he and Elena walked in. "Mija!" Ignacio hugged Betty as soon as he saw her. "Papi" she laughed. "I was just about to ask where you were"

He looked at her with a smile and then saw Daniel "Oh Daniel, I didn't know you were coming today. I would have made something."

"Oh no, that's ok Mr. Suarez. I actually brought you all pizza."

"Thank you" he nodded, but then looked to Betty curiously. Hilda placed her arms around Daniel and Betty "Betty and Daniel are dating now, Papi!"

"Hilda!" Betty blushed brightly; Daniel looked at him, his face warming. "I hope that's ok with you, Mr. Suarez."

Betty looked to her father, when she saw the smile on his face, she looked at him in surprise. He laughed and pulled Daniel next to him, placing his hand to his back "ok, mijo"

Daniel grinned looking to Betty. She bit her lip smiling at him, blushing when her father hugged her, too. Daniel smiled as he looked at Betty's father, happy that he was ok with Betty dating him. "Really? Uh...that's great, Mr. Suarez. I promise I'll make sure Betty is always happy."

He nodded with a smile "yes, I know you will, Daniel. Truthfully, I always wondered when you'd come to me and ask about Betty."

Betty and Daniel looked to each other in surprise, Did everyone think they 'belonged together'? Daniel smiled "I'm kind of an idiot sometimes, so sorry I took so long" he said with a smirk, causing Betty to smile as she looked at him.

"Hey!" Bobby came into the kitchen. Hilda grinned "Hey baby, look who's here" she said gesturing to Daniel.

"Chipmunk, you're dating your boss?" he said in surprise.

Betty blushed "Bobby!"

Daniel held his hand out to Bobby "Uh...something like that." Bobby shook his hand.

"Now, you guys have to tell us all the details!" Hilda said and pulled them to sit down at the table.

Betty rolled her eyes. Daniel laughed, but said "first, let's all eat!"

They ate pizza their pizza dinner together, making fun of Hilda and how crazy she was because of all the wedding stuff, but Betty saying that Hilda was always crazy.

Bobby laughed and said "Remind me why I'm marrying you again?" he teased. Hilda smacked his shoulder "Shut up! You're stuck with me for life!"

"Oh god!" he chanted teasingly, causing her to smack him again. He laughed and placed a playful kiss to her cheek. "I'm just teasing. I love you"

She smiled "Ya, I guess I love you, too. Speaking of love, when did this happen?" Hilda said as she looked at Betty and Daniel.

They looked to each other, their faces reddening. "Uh...well…"

Betty looked at him "we just…"

HIlda rolled her eyes "Oh god, are we going to find out today?!"

"Shut up, Hilda!" Betty said in annoyance. Daniel laughed "Uh...to be honest, we actually had an argument" he said, feeling his face warm thinking about it.

Betty blushed. Hilda grinned "Was that because Betty uninvited you?"

Daniel shook his head "Actually, it was because I gave a bad reference for...what's his face. And she got angry" he looked to Betty with a smirk "but she was actually just angry because I was dating Trista, right?"

Betty blushed "not completely! I was angry with you about HENRY!"

Daniel rolled his eyes "Whatever. You were jealous."

"So were you!"

He grinned and nodded "You're right, I was. I hate that guy! He always comes around and messes everything up for you. He's like a bad penny!"

"Well, that's in the past! I'm no longer interested in him!"

He smirked "That's because you like me!"

"So? you like me!"

He nodded with a smile. "I do! Very much!"

Betty smiled, her heart racing. Of course she knew he liked her but having him saying it in front of her family and the way he said it made her feel so happy.

Everyone watched them in amusement, like they were watching a tennis match at their back and forth.

She surprised everyone when she pulled Daniel to her for a kiss. She heard claps and her sister and Bobby whistling and cheering. She pulled away feeling embarrassed, but when Daniel looked at her with a smile, she felt her smile surface.

"You're so freaking amazing!" he said, causing her to blush. Daniel felt so happy to be here with Betty. He knew that wherever Betty was that was where he wanted to be. As they had a fun night together, Daniel knew that he wanted to be this close to Betty and her family, always.

When he was getting ready to leave, Betty quickly followed him outside and closed the door behind her, pulling him to her for a passionate kiss, surprising him by the fire and intensity it held. He held her face feeling so lucky that his Betty was his girl. He loved her more than anything.

When she stepped back he looked at her eyes, and shot her a flirty smirk "what was that for?"

She bit her lip and looked down for a second then looked to him "Oh, I don't know, being so charming and sexy and...telling my family that you'll always make me happy" she looked to him with a smile, his heart racing at what she said to him.

He held her face "I will. Whatever it is. Besides, you're the hottie, kissing me in there. If we weren't surrounded by your family I would have kissed you longer."

She nodded "Me too!" she laughed. He grinned as he looked into her eyes, his heart expanding at the sight of her. She was his sweetheart. "Betty, I'm...I just want to tell you-"

Betty bit her lip looking up into his eyes, her heart skipping wondering if Daniel was going to tell her he loved her. "I-"

The door opened and Hilda said "Oh, sorry, I just uh...I packed you some of the extra chocolate I had"

He nodded and took it "Uh, thanks"

Betty glared at her sister at her unbelievably terrible timing. Daniel looked at Betty "Uh, I guess I'll get going. I'll see you tomorrow" he placed a lingering kiss to her cheek and looked at her eyes before he walked down the stairs.

Betty sighed, feeling bummed. She didn't want him to leave. She looked to her sister and glared at her "You suck!"

Hilda bit her lip "Sorry Betty. I really wasn't trying to interrupt."

Betty sighed "Whatever" She watched Daniel as he got over to the town car. When he opened the door he looked back to her and shot her a smile. She smiled and waved to him, feeling her heart skip. He was so sweet.

It had been several hours later in her old room, and Betty still wasn't able to fall asleep. She really couldn't stop thinking about Daniel. She loved him so much. She wanted to just be with him 24/7.

She sighed and looked to the clock on her dresser. It was two in the morning. She sighed again. This sucked. She didn't even get to tell Daniel she loved him. She picked up her phone.

She didn't know if she should call him or not. Before she even realized it, the phone was ringing. "Betty?"

"Daniel! Oh gosh, I hope I didn't wake you! I'm so sorry! You can go back to sleep!"

"Wait Betty! Don't hang up! I'm not sleeping. Uh...to be honest, I'm not even home."

"You're not? Where are you? Are you ok?" she asked in wonder.

He sighed "I couldn't even get far enough without feeling incomplete not being with you. I'm uh...at the bridge."

Her heart leapt out of her chest "You are? I'll be there!"

"I'll come pick you up!"

"No, it's fine. I'll just meet you there!"

"I'll send the car for you"

"Ok!" she couldn't smack the smile off her face. She felt so excited to see him. Daniel had been thinking about her too? She quickly got out of bed and slipped on a pair of jeans and t-shirt and tied her hair up and quickly tried to put on her sneakers as she rushed out of her room, but nearly tripped.

When she got in the hallway, her sister walked out of her room, looking sleepy "Betty?"

Betty sighed "Hilda?" she said in a whisper.

"What are you doing?"

"Um...please don't make fun of me, but I'm going to see Daniel" she said in a soft voice. Hilda instantly grinned, seeming to wake up at that. She nodded "Oo, sounds fun."

Betty blushed "We're not going to do anything. I just...I miss him!" she said feeling her heart skip just at the thought of him. Hilda laughed "Aw, you're so cute, Betty. My sister is in luuuveee!"

Betty blushed but nodded "Yes, and I really have to tell him that or I'm going to die!"

Hilda laughed and nodded "Ok, sis. I love you!"

Betty hugged her "Thanks Hilda! I love you, too! Bye." she quickly left.

Daniel felt so excited to see Betty! His heart was racing. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He never wanted to be away from Betty. His heart belonged to her.

As he thought for some time, he realized if Betty did want to take that job in London he would definitely go with her. The more he thought about it the more he thought it was great thing. They could start over, together.

As he waited rather impatiently, he knew he HAD to tell Betty how he felt about her! He was dying to let her know he was in love with her. It was like an endless song in his head. He just wanted to tell her over and over. He was so close to telling her before he left, but he felt the moment was somewhat ruined when her sister interrupted them.

He paced along the bridge, his need to see her increasing by the minute. When he saw her walking over to him, his heart leapt out his body at the sight of her. She looked so cute! His Betty was such a freaking cutie pie! And she looked so hot, too!

As she got closer, he couldn't handle his happiness, he rushed over to her, wrapping his arms around her and twirling her around. She laughed "Daniel!"

"God Betty. I'm so crazy about you!" he let her down and looked at her.

Betty bit her lip, trying her best to contain how happy she felt. "Me too, Daniel. I missed you so much! I couldn't even sleep for one second"

He took her hands in his and looked in her eyes "You are so cute! I just have to tell you how I feel. I can't keep it inside anymore. I'm, Betty, I-"

"I love you, too!" she cut him off before he could finish, causing him to smile bright "What?"

She smiled looking at him, her smiling lighting up his heart "I love you, too, Daniel. Isn't that what you were going to say to me. What you've been trying to tell me? That you love me? I love you, too." She felt her eyes water, the feeling of being with Daniel making her heart fill with so much love she almost couldn't take it.

He nodded with a bright grin "Yes! You do?"

She nodded with a bright smile. He grinned "That's, that's, so awesome!" he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

She laughed and when he took her face in his hands and met her lips in a deep loving kiss, she could feel all that love. She loved him so much. She wrapped her arms around him wanting to pour all the love she felt for him in this kiss hoping he could feel it. He looked in her eyes as he pulled away "I love you, Betty."

She bit her lip as she looked in his eyes "I love you, too, Daniel."

He smiled brightly "This is so great! I'm so happy! I've been wanting to tell you since we kissed! I am so in love with you."

She bit her lip and nodded, her eyes blurring "I'm in love with you, too." she pulled him to her for a passionate kiss, making his heart beat out of his chest. He felt so excited. Finally, he was able to tell Betty he loved her. And she loved him. He knew that whatever came their way they could figure out together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Madly, Passionately in Love**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Betty and Daniel remained at the bridge, enjoying being together, talking and joking around, having fun together like they always have.

However, after much time in silence, Betty noticed that Daniel seemed upset. "Daniel, what's wrong?" she asked placing her hand to his shoulder.

He looked to her letting out a sigh. "I don't know., I guess, I just feel bad. And disappointed. I mean, how the hell could my dad do that crap to my mom?"

Betty felt saddened. Claire was such a strong, kind, inspiring woman. It was very difficult to think she was put through such torment all these years. "Daniel, some people just don't know how to appreciate what they have."

He smiled as he looked at her, but then looked away. "I know my dad was always such a big jerk, even I knew that he was cheating on my mom, but for him to make a freaking sex room? I mean, who does that? It just makes me want to punch my dad or something! I sure hope my mom doesn't know about that place!" he said feeling upset.

Betty stepped closer to him, placing her hand to his face "I don't think she does. I'm sorry, Daniel. Your father really was kind of-"

"An asshole! A sleazeball! A total jerk!"

Betty nodded "you're not him, though."

Daniel looked at her with a smile. "Thanks Betty. I'm so glad you don't think I'm like him. That's why I hated being in that room. I never want to be like him. He was a cheating, lying, hardass jerk who didn't care about anyone. He didn't even care who he hurt, even the people he was supposed to love."

Betty looked at Daniel and could see the hurt he was feeling. "He might have not been the best person, but he did love you, Daniel"

Daniel looked away. She took his hand in hers. "I never told you this, but your father told me to look out for you before he died, he did care about you."

Daniel looked at her in surprise, but then felt saddened by that. "So, are you only friends with me because my dad told you to?"

Betty took his face in her hands making him look in her eyes "No, I'm friends with you because you're this special amazing guy who's MY friend. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Daniel smiled as he looked at this woman who changed his whole world in the best way.

She smiled "Your father might have only hired me to 'keep you in check', but I needed you, too. You allowed me to be more confident in myself, and you always inspire me, you're there for me, you aren't just some boss to me, you never were, really. You've always been...more."

He smiled as he listened to her. "You're so great, Betty. See, you always know what to say to make me feel better."

She smiled "Well, you're too good-looking to see upset." she teased. He grinned "Thanks."

He sighed. "I just wish my mom could have had someone better. I hate to say it, but she should have divorced him the second she found about that stupid Fey!"

Betty nodded, "Yeah, I know." They were silent for several minutes, when Betty's eyes grew bright "Oh my God, Daniel, I have a great idea, two, actually."

"What?" he asked curiously.

She smiled and said, "Daniel, first of all, why don't you and I give your mom those roses you got for me? They're so gorgeous and beautiful and I love them, but maybe you and I can show your mom how much we do care about her, that there are two people who love her and know she is special."

Daniel grinned as he stared at her. She smiled, but said "Daniel?"

He hugged her tightly and kissed her "That's a great idea, Betty. You're such a sweetheart. I love you so much!"

She wrapped her arms around him, feeling her heart melting at his sweetness. "I love you, too, Daniel."

He grinned as he took hold of her face. "My mom is so happy we're together, by the way. She loves you, Betty!"

Betty felt her eyes get glossy. "I love your mom, too."

Daniel wrapped his arms around this gorgeous woman who stole his heart the minute she slammed into that glass door four years ago. He felt so excited that she was his closest and best friend.

"What was the other idea?"

Betty smirked, "Well, like you said before, your mom deserves to be with someone who sees how special she is, right?"

He nodded "Uh, yeah?"

She smiled "Daniel! Mr. Dunne was totally crushing on your mom!"

Daniel made a face "What? But, he's…"

"He's nice. Sure, I don't know him that well, but from what I've seen he is a really considerate man. Christina has known him for a long time, and she told me how much he helped her in London with her fashion business."

"And when I was in London, and interviewed with him I told him I didn't want a job in fashion and that if he wanted to see what I write about to read my blog. I mean the man read my blog and came all the way across the ocean to ask me to work with him."

Daniel shrugged "But that's all just business-related. That just means he's smart."

"Also a good characteristic. And the best one…"

"What?"

"He likes your mom! You saw, when he met us the first thing he told you was how he met your mother and that she was delightful and charming. I mean, those are pretty nice things to say."

Daniel stared at Betty in thought, "You really think he's good enough?"

She smiled, finding Daniel's protectiveness endearing. She nodded "uh-huh"

He smiled "So? what? You want us to fix them up or something?"

She bit her lip smiling. "Well, first, let's find out what your mom thinks about him."

Daniel smiled "You know, anyone who met you would say you're delightful and charming, too, Betty. I think you're delightful and charming, and sweet and smart, and funny, and beautiful."

Betty blushed. He picked up her hand, looking into her eyes "does that mean I have crush on you?"

She bit her lip as she looked at him, feeling so happy that Daniel loved her. She nodded "Mhm"

He smirked "What do you think I should do about that?"

She pulled him closer and said "Kiss me"

He took hold of her face and met her lips with a deep loving kiss, the kiss melting her heart. This man, her Daniel, was her everything. She loved him so much. She felt so proud of the man he was now. She wrapped her arms around his neck returning the kiss with a passion she realized was only for him.

Daniel felt so happy to be with Betty, his love. She was his world. He knew he'd do anything for her. Having her kiss him back with so much love and passion made his heart skip. This woman was the beat in his heart. When they parted he held her face and looked at her eyes "Wow"

She bit her lip, looking totally adorable. He wanted to kiss her again. She looked in his eyes. "We should have a date tomorrow night" her voice was quiet and breathless.

He smiled "Yeah?"

She nodded, pulled him close and whispered "an all-night date."

Daniel felt his heart jump in his chest. The look in her eyes made him crazy for her. She was so freaking amazing! He nodded "Hell yeah." He met her lips in a passionate fiery kiss, wanting her to know how crazy hot she was. His Betty was a sexy passionate hottie! She wrapped her arms around his back pulling him closer to her and making him crazy for her.

When they broke the kiss, Daniel placed his forehead against hers "I don't know if I can wait that long" he said in a breathless voice, that was making Betty's heart race like a car.

She bit her lip and shook her head, feeling dazed and lightheaded from his amazing kisses "Me neither. You're so sexy!"

He groaned and captured her lips in another passion-filled kiss, those lips of hers driving him crazy with desire. She was so hot.

He held her close to him, his hands grasping onto her hips tightly, causing her to moan into their kiss. She was such a sexy goddess. His undercover goddess.

Betty's heart was pounding as Daniel kissed the life out of her. Why did he have to be so irresistible and sexy and handsome and God, he was making her crazy!

She held onto his back, getting so lost in the indescribable feeling he was giving her, with his body so close to hers, the grasp he had on her, that totally enthralling scent of his filling her senses, his kisses. It was all so intoxicating.

When he placed kisses down her neck, it was making her pulse reach a maddening high. He was so hot! How was the man so amazing?

"God Betty, you're so damn sexy and beautiful! I'm so crazy about you!" he stated before he captured her lips in another intense breathtaking kiss.

Her heart was pounding, as he left her lips, "Mm, Oh Daniel. I love you so much! You're so amazing!" she was breathless as he ran his hands down her arms and placed soft kisses down her neck and along her shoulder. She felt as though her heart would come out of her chest.

When they stepped back from each other to...breathe again, they looked at each other and laughed "Wow! Daniel, I … this is…"

"Mindblowing?" he finished. She nodded "Uh-huh." She leaned back against the railing of the bridge taking in a deep breath. She felt she couldn't get enough air in her lungs.

Daniel stepped beside her and leaned back against the rail, his whole side touching hers making her feel pins all along her body. It felt thrilling just to even be this close to him. Daniel sighed and said "Hot damn! Betty, I can't even think when I kiss you. My brain no longer functions."

She laughed dropping her head against his shoulder sinking against him.

He smiled and looked to her. "I wish we could freeze time. You're so damn amazing. I just want to spend every second with you."

She nodded "Mm...me too. You're so…" she felt she didn't have the right words so she settled "I love you" she said in a soft voice. He placed a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you, too. Wow, I can't believe you're my girl and that you're this...amazing and wonderful and sexy and cute and just my perfect Betty."

Betty picked her head up to look at him, unable to keep from smiling. He was so sweet. She loved him. She laced their hands together "You're amazing. My Daniel." she said, with a sweet smile that made his heart lift, and a grin to sweep his face.

"You have to make a deal, that until tomorrow night you can't touch or kiss me." he said, his heart still beating erratically.

Betty bit her lip as she looked at him. '"How am I supposed to do that, Daniel? It's not my fault you're so irresistable!" she said as she looked at him, looking so hot in his shirt that was partially open at the top, making him look so devilishly handsome. She bit her lip again, thinking about how much she wanted to trail kisses down his chest.

He grinned, unable to take how freaking adorable his Betty was. "Yeah, well, you're pretty damn irresistible, yourself, Betty! That's exactly why I need you to keep your affection to a minimum, or else I'll be obliged to kidnap you and show you just how gorgeous and beautiful and irresistible _you_ are!"

Betty bit her lip trying to control her intense desire to be with him. She almost couldn't take the intensity she felt with him. It was overwhelming how much he affected her.

He shook his head, letting out a breath, the way Betty looked taking his breath away. "Deal?" he held his hand out to her, needing her to not be so sexy.

She bit her lip "You have to behave yourself, too! Try not to look so cute!"

He smirked "How should I do that?"

She bit her lip in thought and then let out a frustrated sigh "I have no idea! You're so charming!"

He grinned, "Likewise, baby. You're damn sexy! Oh hell!" he took her face in his hands and met her lips a passionate kiss feeling completely under her bewitching spell!

This woman was making his head spin with how tempting and enchanting and dazzling she was. She was the irresistible one.

He really didn't know how he was going to wait. Even just until tomorrow night. It was like torture. Especially when Betty's lips and body were so soft and tempting and seductive. It blew his mind how great they were together. He held her face and left her lips. "Betty...you're killing me, sweetie. How the hell am I supposed to wait until tomorrow night?"

She bit her lip, her heart pounding, her breaths shortened "um...I have no idea. You're the one who kissed me" She felt as if her head was spinning from his dizzying kiss.

He shook his head "well, that's your fault for being so freaking adorable! I can't help it! Your lips are my drug now! I'm addicted!"

She bit her lip, at what he was telling her. "Dammit, and then you go and bite your lip making me want you more!"

She looked at him, blushing "Daniel, stop it! You're driving me crazy!"

He smirked "Well, maybe if you weren't so freaking beautiful, I wouldn't be tempted to kiss you every second!"

She bit her lip "Maybe I should wear braces again" she teased.

He laughed but said "nah, that didn't matter to me. You were always cute to me. Even with the braces. You're just so beautiful. All of you."

She smiled "You need to stop being so cute! I should probably go home. Its nearly six in the morning. I don't know how we're going to survive today."

He shook his head "Beats me. Try not to dress so sexy today."

She nodded "fine! You too! Don't smile at me!"

He laughed "what? How the hell am I supposed to manage that? You're adorable. You make me smile no matter what."

She bit her lip, then blew her hair feeling so flustered. How was she going to resist him until tomorrow, well tonight? It really was torture!

"Um...we just have to pretend we're...still just friends."

He shrugged "That's not going to help!"

"Daniel!" she laughed feeling at a total loss. It was pointless trying to arrange a plan, because nothing seemed like it would work. "Um...look, let's try to just focus on your mom. Meet me at Mode at 8:30 so we can figure out what to do."

He sighed and said "Ok...so, deal? Try not to be so cute!"

She shook his hand "Deal! But you have to not be so charming, either!"

He laughed and held onto her hand "deal"

They couldn't let go of each other's hand, and their eyes were like magnets. The magnetism between them seemed to elevate. Just when she saw Daniel was about to lean in for a kiss, she let go of his hand "Ok, um...we should go" she said knowing that if he kissed her again she'd lose all semblance of self-restraint.

He nodded, "Uh, yah, ok…" they started walking after Daniel called for the town car. When they got in the car, Betty sat at the other side, hoping the distance would help, but it only seemed to enhance their desire for one another.

Daniel felt as though his heart was a boomerang in his chest, as he tried to not pounce on his beautiful love sitting feet from him. He let out a frustrated sigh "This bites. Can it be tonight already?!"

She bit her lip, trying not to look to him, or else she was sure she'd jump him now in the town car. She smiled as she glanced at him. He was so cute! Irresistibly cute!

She nodded and said "Ditto"

He grinned and said "can you please just sit by me, so I can wrap my arm around you. I promise I'll try to behave."

Betty bit her lip in thought wondering if that was such a good idea. He looked at her with those puppy dog eyes "Please?"

She laughed "Daniel! I hate when you do that! Ugh, how can I resist you?"

He grinned "I don't know why we have to wait until tonight! Come here!" he started to pull her to him, but she let go "No! Because I want to be with you all night!" she blushed "I mean, we have to go to work in three hours and I just…"

He smirked "want to take your time with me?"

She blushed brightly and looked down "Um...maybe."

He scooted over to her, causing her heart to start skipping. "Ok. I agree. Of course I want that, too. I know I will not be able to have enough of you once we…" he smirked, and took hold of her face "get closer"

Betty bit her lip as she stared into those hypnotizing eyes. He placed a soft kiss to her lips, giving her butterflies at his gentleness. He smiled and put his arm around her hugging her to him. She closed her eyes feeling as though she were in a dream. She slid her arm across his torso hugging him closer to her.

Daniel felt so happy to be this close to Betty. Hell, even just hugging her when they were friends was amazing. He loved Betty's hugs. He smiled. And her kisses. She was so loving and passionate and just so thrilling to be with. He felt so excited for their 'all night date'.


	10. Chapter 10

**Madly, Passionately in Love**

 **Hope you enjoy! for entertainment only :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Mr. Meade...Miss Betty…" the driver realized that his passengers fell asleep shortly after their arrival to Betty's home. He had tried to wake them on and off for the past two hours, but had no luck as they seemed to be in a deep sleep. He hated to do it, but he placed his hand to the center of his wheel causing the horn to sound.

They both waked at the startling sound. "I'm terribly sorry to wake you both in such a way, but I have been trying and this seemed the only way!" Stephen told them.

"Uhh...oh God, we fell asleep! Oh, we're going to be so late!" Betty stated in realization, seeing that it was nearly 8 in the morning.

Daniel groaned "Uh...damn! I uh...I'm sorry, sweetie. It was just so cozy having you hug me and I guess I just dozed off, myself."

Betty smiled at how sweet he sounded, but shook her head, "That's ok, Daniel."

"Betty, Why don't you go and get changed and I'll stay here. We can go to work together?"

Betty smiled as she looked at him "Are you sure? What about you?"

He shrugged "I can find something in the closet. Besides, this just means we get to spend more time together" he said with a grin.

She bit her lip "Ok, but remember our deal, ok?"

He rolled his eyes "Ok, I'll be on my best behavior. Scouts honor"

She shook her head "Yeah right!" she laughed and quickly got out of the car. When she got inside the house, her sister was already awake, and was coming down the stairs "Betty! Wow mami! You beat your own record"

"What?" Betty asked in confusion.

Hilda grinned "It's well past 5 in the morning. It's nearly 8. I'd say you had an all night _and_ morning date!"

"Hilda! Cut it out! We didn't do anything. We just talked most of the night and we fell asleep in the town car on the way back"

Hilda winked at her "Sure Betty!"

"It's true! Whatever, I have to get changed, or we are going to be so late!" she said and rushed past her sister up the stairs.

Hilda laughed, shaking her head.

Daniel was waiting in the car thinking about Betty and how much fun he had with her. He couldn't wait for their date. He wondered what he could do to make their night more special.

He had to try and keep his attraction to her to a minimum. How the hell was he supposed to do that, though? She was such a gorgeous sexy beautiful woman. His Betty! He grinned, feeling like such a lucky guy.

The door to the car opened and in came Betty holding the bouquet of roses. Once she placed them down between them, his eyes went wide "What the hell are you wearing?!" his heart jumping in his body at the sight of her. She looked so hot!

She had taken her hair down and curled her hair, making it look lustrous and beautiful. She was was wearing her glasses, but her eyes were highlighted by black liner. Not to mention the black pencil skirt she was wearing was very flattering to her sexy curves, and the red button up shirt made her look so gorgeous. Something about her in red just got his heart racing.

She looked at herself "What? Do I look bad?"

"Are you crazy? You look so hot! Are you trying to kill me today!? This is so not fair!"

She bit her lip looking down "I'm sorry. This was the nicest thing I had to wear here."

He sighed "You're so evil, Betty! my undercover goddess, how the hell am I supposed to keep my hands off you?!" he stated in exasperation.

She blushed "Um...I" she looked to him, feeling butterflies at the way he was looking at her. Those eyes of his taking her in. He was the hot one! His shirt was undone at the top, his sleeves rolled up. He looked devilishly handsome. She looked away feeling her body burning up just seeing him look so hot.

Stephen laughed and said "Shall I get going?"

Betty blushed and Daniel said "Yeah, I guess."

Betty bit her lip glancing at Daniel, finding him so cute right now. He looked like a child who couldn't have any candy. She smirked slightly. Truthfully, she felt so excited that Daniel found her attractive. What was it that he called her? Some undercover goddess? That was so...exciting! And flattering! She couldn't deny how amazing that made her feel.

Daniel's heart was beating erratically. His Betty was driving him insane with her hotness. How the hell was he supposed to 'behave himself' when she was looking so damn beautiful?

He glanced at her, as she was looking out the window. He smirked, he was so going to get her back. If she was going to seduce him all day with her hotness, he was going to make it damn hard for her to resist _him_.

When they made it to Meade, they went to his mother's office, and surprisingly found her there. "Mom! What are you doing here so early?"

"Daniel! Betty! Oh!" she quickly embraced her son, but saw the giant bouquet of roses Betty was carrying.. "It's not that early. What is this?"

Betty smiled "well, Mrs. Meade, these are for you! We just wanted you to know how much we both love and care about you, and that you're very special to us"

Claire smiled brightly "Aww, how darling of you, Betty!" She placed her arm around this young lady who was like a daughter to her. She felt so happy that her son realized that Betty was the woman for him.

Betty smiled. "Daniel is very sweet. He wanted to make you happy."

Daniel smiled, finding Betty so adorable. He loved her so much. It made him feel immensely proud that she was his girl.

Claire looked at her son "Thank you my charming son! I'm so happy that I have you" she held his face and placed a kiss to his forehead. He smiled "Thanks mom. I love you" he hugged her, wanting her to know how much she meant to him.

"Seeing you and Betty together makes more happy than you know. She is a delightful young lady.."

Daniel grinned at Betty when his mom called her delightful. "So, mom, speaking of delightful, did you know that Mr. Dunne came all the way over here from London to ask Betty to work with him?"

Betty bit her lip, trying not to smile so much. Claire nodded "Oh yes, congratulations Betty! I think that's wonderful. Anyone who works with you is lucky to have you. It seemed that you charmed him with your vibrant personality."

Betty felt her heart race. She still didn't know what to do about that news, but figured she'd focus on Mrs. Meade now. "Thanks Mrs. Meade. Um, actually Mr. Dunne said that about you." Daniel nodded "Yeah, mom, he met me and told me how delightful and charming you are."

"Is that so?" she asked with her eyebrow raised, wondering why her son and Betty were telling her this.

They both nodded "I think he was quite taken with you Mrs. Meade" Betty said.

Claire smiled "Well…" Daniel's eyes widened "Mom! Are you blushing?! Holy crap!" he said feeling surprised to see his mom blush. He didn't think he ever saw her do that.

Betty looked to Daniel with a small amused smile. Claire's face reddened further, but she said "Don't be silly, Daniel! That man is British. It's simply the way they speak, all 'charming' and 'delightful'. He said the same thing about Betty! Does that mean he likes her?"

Daniel looked to Betty "See, I told you, Betty! He was just being nice!"

"Daniel! Come on!" Betty rolled her eyes.

Claire looked at them, and let out a sigh "Betty's right"

"What?" they both looked at her. Claire shrugged "The man came to my office after he left you, Betty, and...asked me to accompany him for coffee."

"Coffee?" Daniel said "Is that code for sex or something?"

"Daniel!" both Betty and Claire smacked him "Oww! What the hell?" he rubbed his arm.

"No, it means coffee, dear!" she shook her head. "So, did you go, Mrs. Meade?" Betty asked curiously. Claire nodded "I did. He is quite charming. But, I think it'd be best if we remain friends. He's in London and things might get complicated. Things are complicated enough for me, here."

Betty nodded in understanding, feeling that whenever she thought about Mr. Dunne's offer it made things feel more complicated for her. Daniel shrugged. "Alright mom, we just want you to be happy."

Claire smiled and patted her son's cheek "Thank you dear. I appreciate the thoughts. You know what would make me happy?"

He shrugged "Killing Wilhelmina?" he smirked. She laughed, but said "Actually, if you could try being friends with Tyler."

Daniel let out a sigh "Mom! I tried that already! He didn't want anything to do with me!"

Claire frowned "Daniel, I'm afraid Wilhelmina is getting to him. He seems not the same as when I met him in South Dakota."

Daniel sighed "What could I do? I tried to be...his brother, but he basically threw me out."

Betty placed her hand to his shoulder "Maybe you and I can talk to him together, Daniel? He was really nice when I met him. Maybe he just didn't think you were being sincere."

Daniel smiled as he looked at Betty. "Fine, but you're my girl"

Betty rolled her eyes "Daniel! I'm not going to ask him out. We're just going to talk to him!"

Claire laughed "Daniel, you're quite adorable when you get jealous, dear!"

"Mom! please, I'm not jealous. He's just some silly cowboy"

Claire and Betty both smiled. "I remember how jealous you were that I was talking to him before. That I was on team Tyler" Betty teased.

Claire laughed. Daniel made a face "Cut it out, Betty! How would you like it if I hung around Trista?"

Betty glared at him "That is so different Daniel! For one thing I'm not interested in dating Tyler! At least Tyler isn't as idiotic as stupid Trista, Miss blessing in the skies! You know what? maybe I should ask him out. At least he won't make me dumb!" Betty shoved the roses to Daniel and stormed away.

"Betty!" he called after her.

Claire watched in amusement. Clearly Daniel struck a nerve with Betty. Her son was idiotic at times. "What are you waiting for?! Go after her!" Claire said taking the roses from him.

He nodded and started to go, but came back over to his mom. "Uh, maybe I should take a couple of these?" he took several roses and rushed off after Betty.

She laughed, shaking her head at her silly son.

"Betty!" Daniel caught up to her "Wait up, sweetie! Come on, I was just joking!" She ignored him and kept going. Damn, his Betty was fast. She was too quick and got in the elevator before he could even catch up to her enough.

When Betty reached her desk she placed her bag down, in frustration. Daniel was such a big jerk! Stupid Trista! Ugh! She felt angry.

Marc looked at her in surprise, came over and said "Woah! What is with you? Who got your chalupas hot?"

"Marc, leave me alone!" She sighed and sat in her chair, turning on her computer, rather aggressively.

Marc noticed Daniel hurrying over "Trouble in paradise?"

Betty glared at him, causing Marc to step away and get back to his own safe space.

"Betty!" Daniel came over, holding two roses, and looking flustered. She sighed "What? I don't want to talk to you! I think you should go to your office. It's time for work!" She said and focused her attention to her computer screen.

He sighed "Betty, I was only joking! I don't even like Trista! I just said that because I know you don't like her"

Betty rolled her eyes "Well, great job, Daniel! Please leave! I don't want your stupid roses!" she said in annoyance as she got up and started walking away. Daniel followed after her "Come on, Betty. I didn't mean it, sweetie!"

Marc had to see this! He quickly got up and followed them. Where the hell was Mandy, now? He quickly texted her to get here ASAP.

"Daniel, I don't want to see you right now!" Betty said as she continued walking away. She didn't even know where she was going. She just wanted to get away from Daniel.

"Betty, what can I do to tell you I'm sorry? I really am! God, I am an idiot!" Daniel said feeling anxious. What the hell was he thinking?

Betty stopped and said "Finally, you admit you're an idiot! Now leave me alone!" she started walking again, getting the attention of several staff members that were coming in. Marc was dying, finding this hysterical. Finally Mandy showed up next to him and said "What's happening?"

He grinned "they're fighting again!"

Amanda laughed "Oh my God, this is so great! Let's record this!" she took out her phone when Betty stopped in front of Daniel's office. "Betty, come on! I'm not going to stop following you!" Daniel said as he caught up to her and stopped her from walking any further.

Betty stood there, with her arms folded across her chest.

Daniel sighed "I'm really sorry, Betty. I was only joking about Trista. I don't even like her!"

Betty looked away, not wanting to see his eyes or she was sure she'd cave. She was so upset. He sighed "Look, you and my mom are right. I was jealous! I hate it when any guy is near you! It just makes me crazy!"

Betty rolled her eyes.

He ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I just wanted to make you jealous, which was stupid, because you should know there is NO ONE on this universe that comes even close to you. You're the most special woman in the world to me."

Betty listened to him, her anger dissipating. He stepped closer to her "You're not only so beautiful and amazing, you're sweet, smart, and the kindest person I've ever met. You're also my best friend, Betty. I love you. Everything about you"

He took her hand in his "I'm really sorry. I am an idiot! You should know that!"

A slight smile crossed her face and Daniel smiled "Please, you have to know I don't want anyone but you. I love you."

She looked in his eyes, seeing the love there. She surprised everyone when she smacked his shoulder and said "I hate you!" smile on her face. He grinned "I know!"

She smiled as he held out the roses to her "Please forgive me" the puppy dog look he had made her shake her head "I don't know if I should." she teased as she took the roses from him.

He pouted "Please, what do you want me to do? Beg you?"

When a small smirk crossed her face, he nodded and said "Fine, I'll beg if that's what you want" he got down on his knees, everyone watching them, and took her hand "Please forgive me for being an idiot Betty! I love you, and I think you and I are meant to be together. Please accept my apology"

Betty bit her lip as she looked at him, being all cute and adorable. How could she say no to him. He was so charming. She nodded "Fine, I forgive you, but don't EVER make me jealous again!" she said in a serious tone.

He got up and nodded "You got it!" he hugged her and everyone that was watching laughed or clapped, Amanda and Marc were still recording them, grinning like a couple of clowns that they got to witness this particular fight and makeup.

Betty smiled and wrapped her arms around Daniel "I love you my crazy idiot"

He laughed and hugged her tighter "I love you, too, my undercover goddess."


End file.
